Inverted Sky: KH 358 2 Days
by Ice Prince Hitsugaya
Summary: A continuation of; Inverted Sky: KH Chain of Memories. A retelling of the KH series where Sora is not only the natural born wielder of the Kingdom Key-D, but is also a girl. However, she is now asleep in Castle Oblivion, so whose journey will fill in the blank pages of this story's history? Continued on in; Inverted Sky: Kingdom Hearts II
1. Xion's Days: 1-7

**Sorry that this was late for my usual updates. I literally rewrote this chapter five times before I finally felt that it was good enough. I really wanted to have a long chapter as an introduction, but I felt like it would have just been drawn out for no reason. So I hope that all of you still enjoy this chapter and leave me a review of what you think. Anyway, onto the chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 1

-Day 49-

Nothingness. Or perhaps it was the darkness? But, what difference did it make? There was nothing to see...nothing to hear...nothing to smell...and nothing to feel. Whether it was one or the other, did it truly matter? There was nothing.

Wait...a voice? But whose?

A light? Where did it come from?

Slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed up at the bright light that hung over her hooded face. The girl turned her head slightly as she could see a pure white room that had various lights all across the ceiling. Yet, what drew her attention was the single black figure in the room. Which began to move slightly while having it's back turned toward the girl. Whom slowly began to sit herself up in the bed she seemed to have been placed in.

'Where...am...I?' she wondered to herself as she briefly closed her eyes.

But after doing so, the girl's vision was overtaken in darkness. This making her force her eye lids back open out of the fear of never returning from the dark. Though, after a brief few moments of looking around, she started to feel more of a sense of 'self'. This bringing about the new and even more important question of; 'Who am I?'

Upon thinking this over, the girl quickly realized that she didn't seem to have any memories to remember. However, she still felt as though something was, or should be something within her that would provide the answer of who she was. Yet after realizing this, the girl felt a strange spark inside of her chest. Of which she almost seemed to see after blinking her eyes and witnessing the darkness once more. There being a small orb of light within the endless darkness, but seemed to be just out of her reach.

Before she could wonder what this was, a voice spoke up from the black figure to the side of her. "Excellent, you're awake at last." was the confident and calculative tone that was used within these words.

The girl turned her gaze toward this person and blinked a few times as if finally realized that it was a man wearing a long, black coat. His platinum-blond-hair making a big contrast the color of his wardrobe, yet the girl just blinked a few more times while the man continued on. "I am Vexen, your creator."

"Vex..en..." she spoke out silently, her words sounding and even feeling foreign to her as she didn't even realize she could talk.

"Indeed...and from this point on, you will do everything that I tell you." the man stated firmly as he seemed to look her over for a moment with a raised brow.

Vexen's expression appeared as if he found something odd about the girl, to which he then removed her hood. However, his eyes quickly widened in response to what he saw and he quickly lowered her hood as he spoke out in a whisper. "I see..."

"My chameleon program was only meant to prevent you from looking like 'her', but it seems there is more to that girl than I expected." Vexen muttered silently to himself, making the girl look at him blankly and tilt her head slowly to the side.

"Regardless...you are to be designated as; 'Xion'. And your mission is to help collect hearts from the Heartless." the platinum-blond-haired man stated firmly, yet soon added; "For now that is."

Vexen then cleared his throat and gestured to her; "Now then...summon your Keyblade." he more of ordered than simply requested.

Xion looked from him before down at her gloved hand, which allowed her to finally notice that she was wearing the same outfit as the man watching her. However, the girl soon turned to him once more as she didn't even know what a Keyblade was. This bringing a noticeable annoyed expression onto his features, to which he then held out his left hand and summon a large blue shield within it. "Just like that." was all he said at first before his shield then vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Focus your mind on the power inside of you, allow it to take shape in your mind and call it forth to your hand." Vexen explained further after the girl simply gazed blankly at him for a few moments.

Upon his words, Xion moved her hand outward and visibly began to concentrate. Yet as time ticked by, nothing seemed to be happening, making Vexen all the more irritated. Him turning away quickly with a growl, to which he titled his head down in thought while muttering to himself.

"It looks like a failure...and I was so sure I calculated for everything before I even began on her creation." he hissed silently as he looked to a computer screen in front of him.

All the while, the girl had looked from Vexen, to her hand. Her wondering exactly what was supposed to appear within it, if or when her inner power took shape. "My...power?" she muttered aloud before slowly closing her eyes.

However, the darkness didn't seem to frighten her this time as she focused fully on the light that seemed to be just out of her reach. But when she finally leaned forward just enough, the light enveloped her and a huge number of images of a single person flashed through her mind. There even being a voice that spoke to her while each of these went by, yet it all ended in an instant and she wasn't able to make sense of anything. Yet when Xion's eyes slowly opened, she saw a white Keyblade in her hand and just blinked multiple times at the sight of it.

Vexen, having turned around at some point during all this, simply gazed upon the weapon with great intrigue. "It's...Oathkeeper." he whispered silently as his eyes narrowed briefly.

"Interesting...the Keyblade Roxas summoned Oblivion. And from what I've read about the reports on Keyblades, there does seem to be a connection between Oathkeeper and Oblivion." the platinum-blond-haired man muttered to himself, something that Xion barely managed to listen to as she was suddenly hearing a voice within her mind.

It sounding familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. It was that of woman, yet they sounded like a teacher or such from their tone. However, this voice slowly drowned out as the girl then looked from her new weapon, to Vexen. Whom was nodding his head in approval, to which he then took on a small smirk. "Excellent...it seems my research was spot on after all." he claimed firmly as if to add 'naturally' at the end.

"Now then...for the time being, you will be staying here. At least until a time that you're ready to join us." Vexen continued while heading over to one of the other computers.

"Us?" Xion whispered out with a slight tilt of her head to the side.

"Indeed...you will be joining Organization 13 as its technical fourteenth member!" the man declared as if proud of this statement.

Xion however, tilted her head a bit further to the side as she simply spoke her next words on instinct alone. "That sounds a bit contradictory, doesn't it? And a little lame."

Immediately following these words, Vexen turned to her with a shocked expression as the girl sounded just like someone else he knew. This making him then turn back to the screen and look through a great amount of text and formulas. "Perhaps I miscalculated the amount of influence she might have over your personality." he whispered to himself in a deeply thoughtful manner.

Yet Xion simply blinked a few times to him while placing her free gloved fingers over her mouth. 'Why did I say that? It just sort of...came out.' she thought silently to herself, all while tilting her head down.

"Well...whatever the case may be, you are a complete success. Therefore, you will be trained to not only wield your Keyblade properly, but also to use your other abilities." Vexen claimed while turning around to face the girl once again.

Whom nodded her head in response as she didn't think there was anything else for her to do. Not only did she feel no sense of purpose, but she didn't even have a strong enough sense of herself to want one. However, this man seemed to have far more answers than she did, so maybe he knew what the meaning of her life was?

-Day 56-

Xion moved slowly as she waved her Keyblade through the air with grace and precision. Though she still didn't have the technique of a professional, she wasn't quite an amateur anymore. But after hitting each of the dummies that suddenly shot up from the floor around her, she unsummoned her weapon and stood motionless in the middle of the room.

"Excellent. You've improved a great deal." Vexen exclaimed with a wide grin from off to the side, to which he took a few steps forward.

"I believe you're ready to join the ranks...at least for a trial run." he continued with a slow nod of his head.

"Remain here while I inform the Superior of your progress." the platinum-blond-haired man ordered while heading toward one of the larger computers.

Of which Xion had begun to associate with Vexen either becoming happy or upset toward. Each time, it always seemed to depend on her and how well she did that day. Though it had only been a week, the girl was learning things at a rapid rate. However, Vexen couldn't take all the credit as Xion always had strange dreams of a woman teaching her. Said teachings seemed to vary between proper etiquette, the use of magic and various other things that the man never taught her.

Despite not knowing how to use magic, Xion felt confident that if she tried it, she could become quite good. Yet her thoughts about this were interrupted as Vexen chuckled lightly after apparently reading a message from this person he addressed as 'The Superior'. "Excellent, it seems that he's also pleased with your progress and has agreed to put you through the trial run." he stated with a nod of his head.

"Now you finally get to see what the outside world is like." the man continued before he walked toward her and held out a hand to the side.

This created a dark portal a few feet away from them, to which he gestured for her to go through. "You shall be introduced to the rest of the Organization members first, so simply remain quiet for now." he added quickly as Xion simply nodded and walked through the portal along with Vexen.

Upon reaching the other side, they both arrived inside a huge white hall that held thirteen towering thrones in a circle. The highest one reaching well over fifty feet tall, while the shortest was still about fifteen feet in height. In all but one however, dark portals appeared simultaneously and revealed eleven individuals. But it was the one in the tallest throne that caught the most attention as he spoke in a silent, yet deep baritone voice that commanded respect.

His skin was very tan, making a large contrast to his orange eyes and long, spiky hair that was grey in color. He, along with all of the other ten people, also wore the same coat that Vexen and Xion did. "Good tidings, friends." the grey-haired man started with a brief glance around to everyone in the hall.

"Today is a momentous occasion." the man continued as he then gestured down to Xion with a hand while saying his next words.

"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. Number XIV, Xion." upon these words, the girl tilted her head up to look at the many new faces she had never seen before.

Her slowly moving her gaze further and further down until finally reaching a boy who appeared to be around her age. He had bright blue eyes and very spiky, golden blond hair, yet his expression toward her seemed almost as if he was recalling something. But the longer she looked at him, the more she felt like he was someone she knew, or at least should know. Even as everyone else's gazes were locked onto her, Xion had unconsciously smiled at this boy while thinking of the single name echoing through her mind.

'Roxas.'

* * *

 **And there you have it. It's not an overly dramatic or even a very interesting start of this part of the story, but it's the best I could do after trying and failing five times to get something good enough. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts in a review. Also, if any of you have an addition or such you'd like to see, you can leave that in your review as well. Though this part of the story will be kinda short, and there won't be as much opportunity to put in a lot of additions, I'll still try my best. So, until next time everyone.  
**


	2. Xion's Days: 10-20

**Just as a heads up, since I didn't explain it before; this is the sort of format I'll be using for this story. Though I'm sure most of you already figure it out, I figured that it's best to say it outright. ;) Anyway, on to the story...I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 2

-Day 59-

Three days had passed since joining the Organization. During of which, Xion had been provided her own room, and an area in which she could train with the other members. Yet she rarely got to speak to said people, as all of them seemed to always have a mission to complete. Even Vexen was gone much of the time in order to prepare for the test that she would undertake. Which would determine once and for all if she would be allowed to work on behalf of the Organization.

For much of these three days however, she spent most of her time resting in bed or doing some training. Though, when she did get the chance to talk to some of the other Organization members, she had discovered why there were still only thirteen people, including herself. The previous day before she had been created, a member known as Marluxia was destroyed in a place called; Castle Oblivion. Even though no one really talked about it much, it was clear that none of them felt bad about the event. Then again, there wasn't a single Organization member who ever seemed to show sadness or remorse.

On this current day however, the Superior had shown up at Xion's door to bring the girl to the world she would be taking her test. Of which had made her actually feel a bit nervous, as she didn't expect the 'boss' to be grading her. Upon arriving in a place he called 'Wonder Land', Xion fought of a horde of strange black creatures that rose up from the shadows. The Superior had called these beings; 'Heartless', and they continued to become stronger the more she destroyed.

It was also during this time that she discovered there were immensely powerful Heartless that commanded the weaker ones. These not only being larger and stronger, they also seemed to have strange abilities that made them all the more difficult to fight. Despite the fact that the Superior remained nearby, under the guise of making sure that nothing 'bad' happened to her, Xion could tell he had an ulterior motive. What it could be, she had no idea. Yet at the same time, she didn't really feel any real reason to distrust the man.

After defeating the lead Heartless, the Superior decided that Xion was indeed strong enough to be in the Organization. He then went on to tell her that she would be starting on her missions the next day. Following this news however, he began pointing out the many flaws in not only Xion's lack of technique, but also the fact that she had no magic. This caused the girl to actually become a bit excited, as she felt a great interest in learning the magical arts.

However, when they were leaving, Xion saw a blond girl traveling through the forest all by herself. Whom appeared around Xion's own physical age and seemed to be looking for something, or someone. But it was the fact that the girl looked very familiar that made Xion pause for a split second while she left the world with the Superior. 'I wonder who that was.' she wondered to herself.

-Day 60-

Vexen deemed it necessary to teach Xion some magic and started her off with a Blizzard spell through the assimilation process. Unfortunately, the girl's affinity for magic was much better than expected and she froze him within an instant when testing her new power. She spent the next few hours chipping away at the ice to free him and then a couple more to practice the spell, in solitude.

After this time however, Vexen came back to check on her and was astonished that she had perfected the spell to its second tier. Upon realizing that her growth would be beyond him, Vexen decided it was best to have the other Organization members help teach her as well.

-Day 61-

Xion went on a mission together with Zexion, for which he allowed her to assimilate and perfected his Reflect spell to its second tier. Yet, since she did so with great speed and ease, the older teen had then allowed her to receive his Time spell as well. For which it took her a great deal longer to use, due to the sheer complexity. But while it took her the rest of the night, Xion had still managed to reach the spell's second tier.

-Day 62-

While on another mission, Zexion helped Xion to use her spells effectively in battle. At which time, he accidentally addressed her as 'Sora' a few times by mistake, yet the girl just figured that he was simply forgetting her name.

-Day 63-

Because Zexion was away on a solo mission, Xion ended up on her own together with Lexaeus. For which the girl began to regret as he gave her intense physical training, rather than anything related to magic. Though, Xion soon found herself feeling a sense of deja vu from this training, as it felt like it was something she had been told about before.

-Day 64-

"No hogging the newbie." were Axel's words upon taking it upon himself to volunteer a mission with Xion, as to teach her fire magic.

It took a long time to actually learn anything however, as the red-haired man seemed to keep zoning out while watching her fight. After she asked him why, he merely responded that she reminded him of someone he met a little while ago. But at the end of their mission, Axel suddenly had to leave to talk with Larxene. Whom Xion had heard had been questioned about something that happened in Castle Oblivion, along with Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen.

-Day 65-

Both Luxord and Xaldin were practically forced into a mission with Xion by Saix. At which time, the former actually did help the girl to understand her time spells much better and even evolve them slightly. However, the latter didn't seem to have any interest in helping Xion and left it up to her to figure out how to use the Aero spell he gave her.

-Day 66-

It was a quiet day at the castle, until Demyx asked Xion to listen to him play in exchange for teaching her his water-based magic. Yet, almost no lessons ever came as he just kept asking her opinions on each song he played. Thankfully, Xigbar came back from a mission and stopped this 'torture'. This leading for the man to give Xion a Magnet spell to perfect. Though he didn't teach her anything about it, he left her with a few small hints about how to master the spell quite fast.

-Day 67-

Saix took it upon himself to take Xion with him on a mission, to which he watched her very carefully. It being obvious that he was grading her performance, yet it was very hard to tell how well she was doing due to his never changing expression. But afterward, he allowed her to assimilate his Gravity spell, simply saying that she did 'well enough'.

-Day 68-

It was going to be another quiet day until Larxene came in, her seeming very mad about something as she set her sights right on Xion. Despite the girl staring blankly back, the blond woman immediately walked over to Xion and dragged her away on a mission. Though, it was unclear if it was an official one, since there was very little direction in their actions. Yet, Xion took this time to question the blond if she was 'alright'.

"Alright? Alright?!" Larxene demanded loudly as she glared at the younger girl in fury.

However, after a brief moment of gazing into the girl's eyes, the woman just let out a breath and actually seemed to calm down. Not long after this, they both returned back to the castle and Larxene gave Xion her Thunder spell. Her muttering something about how much it pisses her off that she's so much like 'her'.

-Day 69-

Today's mission was with the remaining Organization member, whom she hadn't seen much of since her introduction, Roxas. She had noticed him around Axel quite a bit, but the red-haired man himself was constantly going off on his own. He was also joined by Lexaeus, Larxene or Zexion at times, when no one seemed to be looking. Despite only having one or two missions with each of these four, Xion could tell that they were likely discussing something important.

After she and Roxas were sent to the world known as 'Twilight Town', the pair quickly defeated all of the Heartless they could find in the area. Even the leader had been beaten rather easily, even though they didn't even need to work together. But after the battle had ended, the pair slowly made their way up a sloped street. "A spot that Axel showed you?" Xion asked silently while she followed the blond boy.

"Yeah, he showed me the perfect place to watch the sun set in this world. You'll definitely like it." Roxas explained as they continued on their way.

However, when they reached the road that lead up toward the train station, the pair briefly stopped. Three teenagers went rushing by them, each one laughing among themselves as they just seemed to enjoy each others company. Seeing this almost forced both Xion and Roxas to simply watch the trio before they disappeared around the corner.

"Hey, Roxas?" she muttered silently as to gain the boy's attention, her slowly turning toward him while continuing to speak.

"What does it mean to be 'friends'?" she questioned with a slight tilt of her head to the side, her somehow instinctively knowing this word when seeing the three teens.

Roxas blinked a few times to her inquiry, yet soon took on a small smirk in response. "Actually...Axel told me a bit about that a while back." he answered, him tilting his head up as if reminiscing about this memory.

"And what did he say?" Xion asked further while her eyes blinked a few times in curiosity.

The boy didn't look to her as he responded, it being clear that he was recalling the exact words the red-haired man used. "He said; 'Friends eat ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things.'" Roxas stated in a way that made it sound like he was trying to mimic Axel himself.

This made Xion smile lightly and nod her head slowly; "Yeah...that definitely sounds like something he would say. Though, I don't think he's wrong in his words if those kids we saw are any indication." she muttered back, to which she turned fully toward Roxas as he too gained a small smile.

"Well, he is my best friend. We've known each other since I joined the Organization almost two months ago." the blond said with a quick shrug of his shoulders, him returning her gaze.

"Two months? That's a long time." Xion commented silently as she thought about her own thirteen days in the Organization.

As they continued their conversation about their own unique experiences, the two slowly made their way to the train station. However, they quickly stopped as a huge shadow appeared under them, leading for the pair to summon their Keyblades. Immediately after doing so, the shadow began to take form and became a huge Heartless that neither of the teens had seen before. Yet they both somehow felt it looked familiar, despite not understanding why.

Its massive arms and mostly masked face struck an eerie feeling through the two Keyblade wielders. But Roxas had recovered faster, as he rushed up to this Heartless and slashed at it with his weapon. The boy having great strength as he easily knocked the large beast to the side with a single strike. Xion blinked a few times as she could see a trail of darkness coming off his Keyblade when he swung it.

Though, as Roxas confidently walked over to the Heartless to finish it off, a sudden burst of darkness from its hand caught him by surprise. But it didn't even touch him as a Reflera spell surrounded his body and protected him from the blast. Xion then took this opportunity to rush over toward the creature and shoot a Blizzara spell into its face. Which temporarily blinded the Heartless as it started trying to hit the ice off with a large fist.

Meanwhile, Roxas just smirked to this and slashed the creature in the same moment Xion did from the opposite direction. This destroyed the Heartless instantly, to which its large heart was released into the air before it disappeared. After this, the two teens turned to each other and smiled softly. It being the first time they truly worked together, yet it was like they knew exactly what to do.

"Looks like you've earned the icing on the cake." Roxas claimed with a slightly wider smirk curling his lips.

* * *

 **And there you have it, I didn't make it clear of when this was taking place before, so I hope this made it fully obvious. ;) I also hope that all of you liked this chapter, and let me know what you thought in a review. Until next time everyone.**


	3. Xion's Days: 20-76

**Alright, here we go...the famous 'Icing on the cake' moment, plus some. So please, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 3

As Xion sat down on the edge of the tall train station tower, she looked out to the setting sun at the front of their view. Her eyes blinking at the sheer beauty of the scene in front of them, to which she slowly turned toward Roxas as he sat down beside her. "This is an amazing spot." she muttered with a small smile from under her hood.

"Isn't it?" the blond whispered, him slowly nodding in agreement while handing the girl a stick of blue colored ice cream.

"Here you go." he uttered as he took on a smile of his own.

Xion blinked to this a few times as she looked the ice cream over with a curious expression. Her having never eaten before as Vexen claimed that she didn't need to, for reasons he had yet to explain. However, she soon glanced toward Roxas as he bit into the ice cream he kept for himself, to which Xion did the same. "Sweet...yet, salty." she muttered quietly as she looked at the ice cream once more.

"It's good, isn't it?" Roxas questioned, his smile remaining constant upon his features.

The girl nodded her head in response, to which she continued to eat the ice cream. "It's called 'Sea-Salt ice cream', it's my and Axel's favorite." the boy explained while he too started eating more of his frozen snack.

"I think it might be mine as well." Xion said with a slightly wider smile as she glanced over to the teen.

Whom chuckled to her words before he then looked out to the sunset. "Axel and I meet up here for ice cream after work almost everyday." he claimed, him taking a few more bites before continuing on.

"Well...you know, aside from when he was stationed in Castle Oblivion." Roxas said silently as both he and Xion were already almost finished with their ice cream.

"You mentioned that you two were best friends, right?" Xion asked while slowly shifting her gaze over to the boy with a raised brow.

"Do you think that I could be a friend too?" she continued as the blond turned toward her, his eyes blinking a few times from her question.

"Of course." Roxas claimed, an even wider smile than before curling his lips.

"When we get done with tomorrow's mission, you, me and Axel will all have ice cream together. How does that sound?" he asked with a brief motion of his hand as to further gesture his suggestion.

It was Xion's turn to blink in response, yet she soon smiled softly and nodded her head. "I would like that. Thank you, Roxas." she whispered softly, her smile becoming a bit wider than before.

"No problem, we'd be happy to have you with us." the blond stated while waving his hand dismissively.

After a moment, Xion finished her ice cream and placed the stick within her pocket. Yet she soon turned toward Roxas as he finished his own snack and looked over to her as well. But before he could say anything, the girl smiled once more, brought her hands up and removed her hood. This revealing her long, spiky, black hair, which reached a few inches past her shoulders. However, what seemed a bit strange were her heterochromia eyes, the left being blue, while her right was gold in color.

"Thanks for this Roxas...it means a lot to me." she said silently with a slightly wider smile once more.

The blond himself just blinked to her a few times as he simply nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, no problem."

-Day 70-

Xion awoke to the news that Saix had gone to Castle Oblivion yet again. Though his reasoning to do so was never made clear, he had continued to go there for days at a time. However, Xion didn't think too much about it as she was once again paired with Roxas on another mission. Both of them going to a world that the blond came to know as; 'Olympus Coliseum'. Where said boy had told Xion about a satyr, whom went by the name; 'Phil'.

"So...I shouldn't mention his height?" the raven-haired girl questioned with blinking eyes and a tilt of her head to the side.

"Yeah, he's a bit touchy about it. So just listen to whatever he says and we'll finish our mission, plus get some free training in." Roxas claimed with a small smirk to her, to which Xion returned this expression and nodded.

Not long after entering the waiting room for the coliseum, the pair saw Phil taking down and putting up a new sign. Yet the satyr needed to use a tall pedestal to reach it, making Xion comment on it almost immediately. But while Roxas just groaned and rubbed his eyes in response, Phil had instantly started demanding that the girl take back her words. This lead for them to go through very rigorous training to make up for what the girl said, along side their whole mission.

By the time they got to leave, it was well into the late afternoon, despite arriving somewhat early in the morning. "I simply said that a ladder would be better." Xion muttered with a shrug as they walked through a dark portal.

Upon going through, the two arrived in Twilight Town, just outside of the train station doors. They then made their way up to the top and saw Axel sitting there waiting for them already. "About time you two showed up." the red-haired man commented, though he soon blinked to seeing Xion's face.

His expression appeared as if he was looking at someone else, yet it was hard to tell who it could be. Though, he quickly turned his gaze away and toward the blond as the teen spoke up. "Sorry about that, we got a bit held up." Roxas apologized with a glance over to the girl with a raised brow.

Whom shrugged her shoulders in response; "I still think what I said wasn't an insult or such." was all Xion said as she and the boy took a seat next to Axel.

"Oh~? New girl mention the satyr's height?" the tall man questioned with a light chuckle while handing the pair a stick of ice cream.

"Yep." was all Roxas had to say, making Axel chuckle briefly.

After spending a couple hours laughing, talking and eating ice cream, they eventually just settled on watching the sunset in silence. Xion looking over to the other two with a slight tilt of her head and small smile. 'Having friends feels really nice.' she thought to herself before turning back to the setting sun.

-Day 100-

An entire month had gone by since the day Xion first joined both Roxas and Axel at the top of the train station tower. The trio having on and off days when they would meet up together for ice cream, though some days, it would only be two of them. Yet after so much time together, each of them interacted as if they knew one another for their whole lives. They shared their daily stories, laughed about fun or even stupid things, and ate a whole lot of Sea Salt ice cream.

It was likely because of these times that Xion found herself being very content with everything. She rarely questioned anything and was very complacent in her work, so long as her friends were around. However, today would officially mark the day when they would start going on more solo missions rather than with each other. Which made them all remain seated on the edge of the tower for a few extra moments longer.

"Well...we best head back or Saix will have all of our necks." Axel muttered with a shrug of his shoulders while slowly standing up.

"I guess it is about that time, huh?" Roxas commented as he mimicked the red-haired man's actions.

"Yeah, lets hope that the lack of ice cream in our systems won't slow us down or something." Xion muttered out, her standing up as well while they each shared a light laugh and nod.

"See you two the next chance I get." Axel said before waving at the shorter two and disappeared in a portal of darkness around him.

"Shall we?" Roxas questioned to the raven-haired girl, whom nodded her head as he created a portal in front of them.

It having been revealed to the entire Organization within the girl's first few days, Xion couldn't used the power of darkness. Therefore, she couldn't open portals on her own and always had to be accompanied by another member of the Organization. Yet Saix had Vexen design a device that would allow the girl to access the corridors of darkness in order to travel between worlds. It having been completed and fully tested only a few days previous, to which the Superior deemed it operational.

During all this time, Xion had mastered all of her magic spells to their third tier and was just as proficient with the Keyblade as Roxas. However, the boy's strength and use of the power of darkness were things she was unable to do. The two seeming like true opposites when it came to their powers, which made Xion start wondering if Roxas could use the darkness, could she use the light?

-Day 120-

Xion spent a bit more time with Vexen and Larxene these past twenty days. Even though she met up with Roxas and Axel after most of her missions, she started spending some time with these two as well. Though, it was likely because of this lack of time with her best friends that caused a sudden curiosity in others to arise. This only increased when she had noticed how Vexen was going around to Larxene, Lexaeus and Zexion on a daily basis.

During these moments, Xion had overheard a few conversations about how the Superior was becoming more and more suspicious of them. Despite not knowing of what they were talking about, she started wondering if there was more going on than just what she saw on the surface. Which then lead for her to start talking to each of them more consistently, but only Vexen and Larxene had the free time to do so.

While Xion already had what she might consider a small friendship with Vexen, her time with the blond created a strange bond between them that was very confusing. Larxene would constantly insult the girl or refer to her by a mocking name, but Xion just continued to talk to her in a polite manner. Which slowly began to break the older girl's composure and eventually lead to her to finally opening up about her thoughts.

"You know...you're utterly infuriating to be around, you know that? Most people get the hint that I don't want to talk to them after the first few sentences. Yet you just keep persisting...just like 'that' brat." Larxene began as she and Xion were sitting at the edge of a tall tower at their base.

"Though, I suppose it's not so bad to finally let lose on some verbal aggression. Even if they are just a little brat who can barely do anything without their precious magic." she continued with a roll of her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly...well...kinda." Xion said silently, her shrugging at the end of these words.

"Hmph! Well...don't get too used to it!" Larxene declared quickly as she crossed her arms.

"I'm only using you to talk about all my frustrations and annoyances, got that?" she continued in a near huff, her raising an expecting brow at the girl.

Whom simply nodded her head in response; "Of course." was all she spoke out in a silent tone.

The blond then went on to rant about how much everyone in the Organization was annoying her in some way or another. As per usual, Xion remained silent the whole time as she just listened to the woman. After Larxene had felt that she said enough, she muttered a quick farewell and went on her way. Meanwhile, the raven-haired girl would then meet with Vexen not long afterward and have even more one-sided discussions.

-Day 125-

"Why are you suddenly so interested in Castle Oblivion?" Vexen questioned with a raised brow toward Xion as she stood in front of him.

"Well...it was where you, Axel, Larxene, Lexaeus and Zexion were sent before I was created. Plus...I've noticed that all five of you seem to stay in a bit of a group at times and I figured that there is something that you only want to keep between yourselves. As well as the fact that Saix has gone there multiple times since then. So it kinda piqued my interest." the girl responded as she shrugged her shoulders midway through.

But as Vexen gazed at her with a hard gaze, it seemed clear that he was debating about whether or not he should say anything. After a few minutes of complete silence however, the man spoke up once more. Yet this time, it was in a very silent whisper so that no one but her could hear. "You shouldn't get involved with that. It's far more dangerous than you realize."

* * *

 **And there you have it, I hope my version of things wasn't too bad or such. By the way, the reason why she looks different is actually very simple, and can actually be deduced very easily since it's been kinda stated. But in case no one has figured it out yet, I'll let it be a small reveal either in the next chapter, or the one afterward. ;) Also, g** ** **et ready for some really big things happening soon. These first few chapters are mainly for setting up certain things that will make future events all the more complicated, yet epic. So you better not expect many other 'happy time chapters' the further we go into this part of the story.** Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought in a review down below. Until next time everyone.  
**


	4. Xion's Day: 101

**Sorry this one was so late. I wasn't really sure about the beginning of this chapter, so I kept changing it over and over again. But I finally gave up thinking that it wasn't as important as the rest of the chapter. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. ;)**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 4

-Day 150-

Weeks have passed, and Xion still had yet to receive any information about Castle Oblivion. Something she started feeling that she needed to know more about, the less people would tell her. However, the raven-haired girl kept up her daily routine regardless of how often she would try to investigate or ask questions. Said schedule consisted of going on missions, visiting Twilight Town for ice cream, allowing Larxene to vent, and speaking to Vexen. The last of which had become slightly more consistent ever since she first asked about Castle Oblivion.

Though, Xion also added; speaking to Zexion and Lexaeus, over the past two weeks. Something of which she looked forward to more and more as the days went on. The former helping a great deal with her magic, while the latter was filled with amazing wisdom she came to quickly respect. These two almost immediately becoming friends to her, something she had previously only given to Roxas, Axel, Vexen and Larxene. All the while, the rest of the Organization seemed more like people she simply worked with rather than actual friends.

However, the toughest one to 'crack' was the blond woman as she seemed to protest the idea of being friends for many days. Yet the more Xion continued to persist, the more the older girl broke down her defenses until finally agreeing. Something that made the raven-haired teen quite happy as she looked forward to each day all the more.

Everything seemed like it was almost perfect for Xion, her feeling like she was putting puzzle pieces together the more friends she made. It had a sense of completion for her that she never experienced with anything else, aside from learning magic perhaps. And yet...it was during today's mission that her daily routine and puzzle would come crashing to the ground.

"Whoa...this place it huge. I wonder if Castle Oblivion is as big as this." Xion whispered to herself silently as she looked up at the tall castle in front of her.

The girl was walking slowly across a long bridge that lead into the castle's courtyard, despite the tall structure giving off an ominous aura. It literally felt as if anyone and everyone was forbidden from entering, making Xion glad that her mission was to simply destroy any Heartless outside of the castle. Roxas having been inside of it the previous day for his own mission of collecting hearts. However, while she continued to stare at the castle along the way, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

"Hmm?" Xion hummed out, to which she paused and turned herself around, only to see a tall boy wearing an Organization coat.

This teen had long silver hair and a piece of black cloth tied around his head to cover his eyes. Xion blinked a few times at him from under her hood while tilting her head to the side in question. "And who are you supposed to be? I'm pretty sure you're not part of the Organization." she asked somewhat firmly as she wasn't sure of who this person was.

"You don't need to know my name, only that I'm here to stop your so called 'Organization'." was the boy's response as he took a few steps closer and stopped.

"Rude." Xion muttered silently as she shifted herself to the side while summoning her Keyblade.

"But it makes little difference I guess." she continued, though soon blinked a few times as the silver-haired boy had a rather shocked expression on his features.

"What?" she questioned while blinking a few more times and tilting her head to the side.

"That Keyblade..." the teen boy began in a whisper, yet he quickly shook his head and summoned his own weapon.

"...it's gotta be a fake." he continued silently, him moving into a fighting pose.

'How the heck can he see my Keyblade when his eyes are covered?' the girl questioned to herself while trying her best to hold back a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah? Let me show you how fake it is." Xion declared just as the boy rushed toward her at great speed.

Upon seeing the boy's swiftness, the raven-haired teen's eyes opened widely for a brief moment. However, she managed to bring up a Reflega spell up in time to block the fast strike that was coming directly toward her head. Immediately after this collision, Xion's eyes narrowed heavily as they shifted to her opponent on her right side. Whom allowed his blade to drag across the dome-shaped spell as he passed by in a near blur.

When the boy got behind the shorter teen, he thrust his weapon into one particular hexagon of the shield around Xion. Of which cracked and shattered under the pressure, causing the girl to duck as to avoid being hit. Yet after this piece of the spell was broken, the rest quickly followed suit. But because of the type of spell it was, these shards quickly turned into bursts of white magic that exploded all around the raven-haired teen.

Xion quickly looked back to see if this attack had hit the boy, yet she quickly found him flipping over her head. A series of black spheres gathering in front of his outstretched hand, all of which shot toward the girl one after another with extreme speed. This lead for the girl to immediately flip away from each of these attacks, despite the fact that they all seemed to track her movements. But the danger of these balls of darkness became apparent when they created large implosions upon the ground.

Once she successfully escaped each of them, the girl heard the sound of her opponent's foot steps behind her. Xion then swiped her left foot back and hit the silver-haired boy's own foot with just enough force to knock him off balance. This attack caused the taller teen to start falling to the side as he had been placing most of his weight on his struck foot. However, in the same moment that he was bringing his free hand down to catch himself, Xion brought her own hand out to point at him.

Her limb having a bright yellow glow, to which a beam of lightning shot from her palm. Yet this attack had missed its target, the boy managing to flip out of the way just in time using his other foot. "Thundaga Canon!" the raven-haired teen called out as the beam suddenly expanded twenty fold.

This seemed to consume the girl's opponent as he vanished from the blinding light her spell created. After this died down, Xion then had to wait till the smoke from the smoldering stone bridge was blown away by a gust of wind. At which time, her eyes narrowed as the boy was standing a few yards away, completely unharmed. "You're quite tough." she muttered silently while readying to fight once more.

"I get that a lot." the boy whispered before he moved into a different fighting stance than the previous one.

This time, he had both hands on the handle of his weapon, while it's blade was right next to the side of his face. Though he kept the point of it directed toward his opponent, it was clear that he was likely still getting used to this stance. "You look so uncomfortable doing that." Xion uttered out without even thinking while she raised her Keyblade up slightly.

"You have no idea." the boy said before taking a step forward and swung his blade in a downward arch.

His action producing a huge wave of dark energy that moved at Xion at rapid speed. Yet, because it was much slower than the previous attacks the silver-haired teen had used, she was able to move out of the way with ease. However, before she could stop her momentum, her eyes widened upon seeing the boy up in the air above her. Him slashing down at her with another arch of dark energy rushing toward her, but this one was far faster.

Xion's eyes narrowed once more as her Keyblade took on a red aura, to which she swung it into the incoming attack. This collision caused the dark energy to disburse within a flash of fire magic, though the girl then quickly turned around to have her opponent in her direct line of sight. Upon seeing a black aura gathering around his weapon, the girl increased the red one over her Keyblade. But as they swung their blades toward each other, a brief pause was felt as if this clash would determine the winner of the fight.

Upon their weapons hitting, a huge wave of power erupted around the pair. Sparks of raw energy flew between their blades, neither of which could even connect due to the power flowing around them. This caused echoing waves to ripple outward and push the two backward, yet they just kept pushing in order to win the struggle. But during one of these waves, not only was Xion's hood knocked off, but the cloth covering the boy's eyes was blown away.

As they stared at one another face-to-face, Riku's eyes widened as the person he saw looked was all too familiar to him. "S-Sora..." he whispered silently, to which Xion blinked many times in shock.

"W-What?" she uttered, her feeling a bit of shock as this hadn't been the first time she had been called that name.

However, due to this distraction, they were finally blown back from the force of their clash and landed many yards apart on their feet. Yet as they looked at one another, they both knew that their fight had basically come to an end. This lead for both of them to drop their guards to some degree, Xion taking a few steps forward as her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you call me 'Sora'?" she asked quickly, all while slightly relaxing her grip on the Keyblade.

Despite her question, the boy remained silent for a few moments while just staring at her. But after he seemed to get an understanding of something, he slowly nodded his head and dismissed his weapon. "You were created by Vexen, right?" he inquired, him crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah...what about it?" Xion stated as she followed suit and unsummoned her Keyblade.

"He never told you _who_ you were created from, huh?" the boy said silently, yet loud enough for the girl to hear.

Xion blinked a few times from his words before raising a brow and placing both hands to her hips. "What do you mean _who_ I was created from? Why would I need to be created from someone?" she all but demanded, her not liking the direction in which the conversation was going.

"You're a replica...of a girl named Sora." the silver-haired boy claimed as he then pointed toward her.

"The Organization had you created because they needed someone in their ranks to wield a Keyblade since it's the only way they can collect hearts." he continued while narrowing his eyes on her.

The girl's eyes widened from this before shaking her head quickly as she didn't want to believe that she was just a tool. "Vexen wouldn't do that to me. He might not be the most friendly person, but he is definitely my friend." she claimed as her eyes narrowed on the opposing teen.

"Just the other day, he helped me to come up with a new spell that I had difficulty creating. Even Larxene had given me some extra money to buy Roxas, Axel and myself some more ice cream! She even said that she might join us one day!" Xion declared, her tone becoming more and more emotional as she didn't like that this teen boy was making her friends sound like they were evil.

"Zexion has taught me so much...he even showed me some spells he created himself! And Lexaeus told me about how to live a warrior's life! He even said; 'winning through not fighting is the best victory'! They're my friends!" she all but screamed out as tears rolled down her face, which shocked her greatly as she had never cried before.

"You really are her replica...only Sora could ever defend her friends so passionately. Even if they only met yesterday." the boy whispered with a slow nod of his head.

"I'm sorry." he suddenly started while gesturing to himself; "I'm Riku, I'm one of Sora's best friends."

Xion looked at him silently for a few moments while whipping her tears away. "I'm Xion." was all she said after clearing her throat, to which she gave a hard gazed toward Riku.

"Well, Xion...I'd like to take you somewhere that I think will help you to understand what's really going on." the silver-haired teen stated with a gesture to the side.

"And why would I go with you?" the girl demanded quickly, her gaze now seeming rather suspicious.

Riku looked to her with a raised brow before looking down for a brief second, to which he smirked lightly in response. "Because it has to do with what happened in Castle Oblivion." he said, him recalling her comment about said place before their fight.

Xion looked at him with even more suspicion, but she slowly ended up nodding her head in response. "I guess I'll go, at least to find out what is so special about that castle. But I'm still not going to trust you." she stated while walking toward the other teen.

'Even though I say that, I feel like he's not lying for some reason. Plus...I actually do feel as if I can trust him.' the raven-haired girl thought briefly to herself before she and Riku disappeared in a dark portal the latter created.

Unbeknownst to either of them, all of this was witnessed by Xigbar as he stood on the top of one of the castle's towers. "Well isn't this an interesting turn of events. Guess it was too much to have her help forever. But now it seems that her time will be up sooner than we hoped." he muttered silently as his only visible eye narrowed on the area the two vanished.

"Looks like I'll have one more thing to add to my report." he added in a light chuckle.

* * *

 **There you go, Xion's not so surprising origin. But wait! There's more! I haven't told everything about her just yet, so make sure to pay close attention to the next chapter as well as this one since there is going to be some important information. ;) Anyway, let me know what all of you thought in a review and until next time everyone.**


	5. Xion's Days: 101-252

**I actually don't have a reason for not updating on time this week...other than procrastination. ^^' I'm sorry about that, I'll try harder to make sure the next one is really on time. ;)**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 5

Xion walked through the halls of what seemed to be a huge mansion together with Riku, whom lead the teen down into a laboratory. Of which had blue-steel walls and long hanging wires that draped down from between some of the panels. Though, while a large computer with multiple screens caught the girls attention, it was the sudden white room down a narrow hallway that made her really interested.

This room had a tall, dome-shaped ceiling and what appeared to be an oval pod in the center. However, as Xion gazed at the chamber, she could faintly see the outline of someone suspended inside of it. While looking at this, she unconsciously took a few steps forward as if feeling drawn to whomever this person was. Yet when her hand slowly reached out, a voice snapped her out of this daze and put her immediately on edge.

"RIKU!" the deep and echoing voice called out from the entrance.

The silver-haired boy quickly turned around and looked to DiZ with a hard gaze. Said man just took a few steps further into the room while continuing on; "Why have you brought _her_ here?" he demanded, his hands remaining behind his back the whole time.

During his words, Xion moved her hand out slightly as if to summon her Keyblade, yet Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. The boy giving her a gaze that told her she didn't have to be ready for a fight, him then looking back to DiZ with another serious expression. "She is not what we all thought she was." he stated firmly while keeping his hand on the girl's shoulder for a few extra moments.

"Is she now? Then what pray-tell is she?" the man questioned, his only visible eye briefly looking over to Xion as the girl had yet to turn around.

Riku looked over to the raven-haired teen and gave a nod of his head; "Show him your face. He'll understand." was all he whispered to her with a small smirk on his features.

Xion raised a brow for a brief second before doing as the boy asked and faced DiZ with slightly narrowed eyes. "Satisfied?" she asked in a huff, to which she placed both hands to her hips.

Upon seeing the girl's face, DiZ's expression quickly changed to one of shock as he too quickly came to the same conclusion as Riku had. "But...this means that all the memories missing are flowing directly into her Nobody." the man stated, his visible eye shifted down in thought.

"Exactly. And being who she is, that means Xion could potentially help us in the process of waking Sora up even faster." Riku claimed with a small smirk.

All the while, the raven-haired girl glanced between the two of them as her gaze slowly narrowed a bit further. 'These stares they're giving me...it's almost like how most of the Organization members used to look at me. I didn't understand it until now, but...it's as if they're looking at someone else, instead of me.' she thought silently to herself while grinding her teeth in frustration.

However, she quickly paused while tilting her eyes toward the white floor under her feet. The girl noticing that she had been feeling many more emotions than usual ever since she met Riku. Up until this point, she only felt joy and sympathy with her friends, annoyance with certain other members of the Organization, and tiredness after her missions. Yet none of them felt as strong as the emotions running through her now, as if the previous ones were simply a watered-down version of her current feelings.

'Why? Is it because these emotions are ones I've never felt before? Or perhaps...' Xion continued while glancing over her shoulder to the pod once more.

The voices of Riku and DiZ starting to fade away into the background as the girl once again seemed to enter into a trance. Though, this was once again broken as yet another, yet much more familiar voice was heard from the entrance. "Hello Xion."

Immediately following this greeting, the raven-haired teen quickly turned toward the source of it and blinked many times at the person standing there. They were a blond girl, appearing about the same height and age as Xion herself. She was wearing a simple white dress and a pair of sky blue sandals, yet she carried an air of gentleness and mystery around her.

Despite having never met the girl, Xion felt as if she somehow knew her. This feeling slowly molding a name within her mind as she slowly opened her mouth and spoke. "N-Namine..." she whispered out silently.

The blond girl smiled softly with a nod of her head in response; "Yes. I'm glad to finally meet you Xion, I've heard and seen a great deal about you from our observations about the Organization." the blond said while taking a few steps closer to the other girl.

"As I just heard...you were born from the data that Sora willingly gave to Vexen's computer. And if you know my name, it must have been a point after I changed her memories." Namine continued, which caused Xion to blink a few times in question.

"We should tell her about Castle Oblivion." Riku suggested after seeing the inner turmoil in the raven-haired girl's expression.

"Yes...that would be for the best." Namine said silently while looking to Xion with an almost apologetic gaze.

This confused the teen for a moment, yet after the explanation, she just stared in utter shock. "Sora..." she whispered out while turning around fully to face the pod once more.

'So... _she_ is the person I was created from? She went through so much in that place and even befriended Axel, Vexen, Larxene, Zexion and Lexaeus...just like I did. But then...am I really a mere copy? Is everything I've done simply because she already accomplished it before I was created?' Xion contemplated as she felt a tightening in her throat and heart.

However, she quickly turned toward Riku as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking." he started in a silent voice, him keeping his eyes fixed on the pod in front of them.

"But you're wrong. I also had a replica created by Vexen...and while everyone treated him like a fake, Sora saw him as his own person." the silver-haired teen continued while turning his gaze to Xion.

Whom blinked many times in response, her able to tel where the boy was leading with his words. "She asked him to create his own name and identity so that he would never be bound to being a replica of another. And he did." he claimed in a very proud manner as he turned his eyes back to the figure within the pod.

Xion blinked to this many times, her gaze shifting from him to the pod as well. "So...what was his name?" she questioned silently in a soft tone.

"He called himself; 'Tengai'...or 'Teng' for short." Riku stated with a small smile curling his lips.

The raven-haired teen blinked to this a few times as she quickly figured out the meaning of this name. "I see." she whispered while slowly gaining a smirk of her own.

"So...how do we wake her up?" Xion asked while turning around to face DiZ and Namine.

-Day 151-

The raven-haired girl finally returned to the Organization's base, to which she was immediately met by both the Superior and Xigbar. These two looking at her in a serious manner, which quickly put the girl on edge while walking up to them. A moment of silence seemed to stretch between the three, as if they all knew she was on a different side now.

"What took you so long?" Xigbar asked silently, his voice not having the usual nonchalant tone he typically had.

After this question, silence consumed the trio once more as they each knew that the teen's answer would determine the outcome of this 'meeting'. Despite this however, Xion simply gave a small smile in response and shrugged her shoulders. "I accidentally damaged Vexen's device during one of my fights, and I had to do some tweaking around to get it to work again." she stated confidently as the two men just gazed at her.

Though it was abundantly clear that neither of them believed the girl's words, the unspoken agreement was even more as apparent. 'If Xion was allowed back into the Organization to accomplish whatever her new goal was, she would still continued to help further the Organization's own plans.' This made the Superior simply nod his head slowly in response while gesturing for her to go on. "Very well. Your next mission will take place tomorrow...with Xigbar." he stated as Xion then slowly walked past them.

"I'm looking forward to it." was all the raven-haired teen responded with, her continuing on her way without looking back.

"Hmph...kid's got spirit, I'll give her that." Xigbar commented once Xion had disappeared around a corner.

"It seems that we might still get some use out of her. However..." the Superior started silently as he turned toward the other man with a hard gaze.

"...keep an eye on her and report to me everything she does." he finished before vanishing in a dark portal.

"Hmph...I'd keep both eyes on her if I could." Xigbar commented to himself while sighing and walking in the same direction as Xion.

"This is either going to be really fun, or really boring." he muttered silently, him scratching the back of his neck with an even heavier sigh.

-Day 301-

Exactly five months had passed and Xion appeared to have just returned to her natural ways. She would go on a mission everyday with Xigbar, meet with Axel, Roxas and sometimes Larxene on most afternoons, then have her talks with Vexen, Zexion or Lexaeus. However, all this time, she was secretly using the time with Roxas to take the memories he was getting from Sora.

During the raven-haired girl's time in the mansion, Namine had explained the reason behind Sora's memories leaking out. It being due to the fact that Xion was replicated from the teen that her unchained memories slipped away and attempted to go to Xion herself. But because of the modifications Vexen made on her, and the fact that she had a strong sense of 'self', they found their way into Roxas instead.

This causing the problem of Roxas possibly taking all of Sora's memories and leaving the girl a mere shell. And since Xion is so close to being Sora already, even the chained memories could end up breaking away to reach her. Yet, the biggest danger that Namine explained was to not hold onto the memories for too long. Otherwise, it could cause permanent damage to Sora's mind and she could possibly never wake up.

Though the manner in which Xion was to extract the memories was a challenging one and was only possible because of Namine. The power to change or manipulate Sora's memories and those connected to him, something the blond never even considered to pass on to another. Her doing so through the assimilation process, yet due to it's sheer complexity and uniqueness, even Xion couldn't use it properly most days.

The magic itself felt forbidden to even use, as if it was a power that only Namine should be able to have. But despite this, the raven-haired teen had managed to collect almost all of the leaked memories after all this time. Which then lead to the biggest problem, actually deliver them to Namine. Something that was basically impossible as Xigbar was always constantly watching her every move. The only time she had to herself was in her room, and she had no way of keeping Vexen's device. Xigbar having 'confiscated' it the day after she returned, under the pretext of no longer needing it so long as he is around.

Xion knew that the moment she made her move, it would be all or nothing. Therefore, she would have to time it just right or else, everything had been for nothing. 'She mentioned that I would feel something when I have gathered all of Sora's missing memories, but I don't know what that's even supposed to mean.' Xion thought silently, her laying on the bed inside of her rather small room.

'And the longer I have these memories with me, the more of a danger it poses on Sora being able to wake up. So I have to make my move soon. I just have to pick the right day and time.' she finished before slowly closing her eyes to sleep.

However, she was quickly snapped out of her tired daze when voices could be heard down the hall. Due to the sheer quietness of the castle, it was likely to hear a pin drop from the complete other side. Yet from the tone of the voices, Xion immediately identified them as Axel and Saix. This lead for her to move to the door and crack it open just enough to try and listen in on their conversation.

"I need to talk you, now." was Saix's hiss toward the other man.

"I figured you might." Axel responded as the sound of a portal could be heard opening.

As soon as she heard this, Xion's eyes narrowed heavily while her body tensed up. 'I could use this opportunity to escape. But it would mean fighting off Xigbar once I'm on the other side. I feel like Axel might help me, but I need to make this decision right now.' she stated in her mind while hearing the footsteps of both Axel and Saix moving through the portal.

"It's now or never." she whispered silently while taking in a deep breath as if preparing herself.

* * *

 **I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I know it feels a bit rushed at the end with the huge time skip...but there was honestly nothing left in her daily life to warrant more than anything further. I'm actually thinking that this part of the story could be done within the next few chapters, we may not even make it up to ten. Anyway, I hope all of you are still enjoying this chapter, and get ready for something really interesting in the next one. ;) It's something that I swore to myself I would include if I ever did 358/2 Days. ^^ Until next time everyone.**


	6. Xion's Day: 252 part I

**Get ready for a fight~! Place your bets, place your bets~! Who's gonna win~? Place your bets, place your bets~! Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, it took a while to edit it.**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 6

Xion closed her eyes for a moment as she listened carefully to the foot steps in the hallway, just outside of her door. These soft echoes almost seemed to slow down while all the teen's senses went into overdrive. 'I have to time it just right.' she thought silently to herself while slowly pulling her door open.

The very second the last footstep was heard echoing in the empty hall, Xion pushed the door completely open and rushed out of her room. At the same time, Xigbar's gaze narrowed heavily from his spot high in the rafters of the hallway. Once he saw her rushing toward the slowly closing portal, he jumped from beam to beam to keep up with her. All the while, he summoned his weapons and shot many red laser arrows at the girl.

Whom dodged out of the way of these while using her lightning magic to speed up her moments. However, thanks to his teleportation abilities, Xigbar was able to warp himself down to Xion's side in the same moment she reached the portal. The pair swiftly disappeared into it and coming out on the other side in Wonderland's forest. In the same moment, Axel and Saix seemed to have only just now started to talk. Though, this had quickly stopped upon seeing the two rushing out of the portal behind them.

Xion instantly summoned her Keyblade and deflected several arrows shot by Xigbar, yet neither Axel or Saix seemed to be able to react this sudden fight in front of them. The two being caught in a state of shock for a brief few seconds as the raven-haired girl shot a large blast of fire toward her opponent. Said man immediately warped to the side of these flames, yet was quickly met by a thrusting attack by the teen. While he managed to dodge this by spinning out of the way, the girl's speed took him by surprise as she came up on his blind side.

This allowed the teen to graze his right cheek with the tip of her Keyblade, yet it was too little to even break the skin. Xigbar's eye narrowed to this in response, to which he used his spinning momentum to swing a back-handed blow toward Xion's head. The end of his weapon nearly connecting with the girl, as it had even brushed through her hair slightly while she ducked. After doing so however, the teen brought her free hand out as a large sphere of lightning magic had gathered within it.

This shot a huge wave of lighting at the raven-haired man, yet it was clear from the brief distortion before impact, he had warped out of the way. Though, as Xion shifted her gaze around quickly, she couldn't find any sign of her opponent. Whom had called out to the other two in the forest in a rather irritated tone; "Do you two intend to just stand there?!" he demanded, yet it had instantly given away his position in a nearby tree.

The girl quickly shifted her gaze toward this spot, only to see dozens of arrows raining down toward her. This lead for the teen to coat herself in lightning magic and swiftly move out of the way from each of these with ease. "Thunder Clap!" Xion called out while pointing her Keyblade toward Xigbar.

Xion's weapon produced a mixture of wind and lightning magic that created the exact sound of a lightning strike. Yet it was the sound wave that echoed out from it that knocked the girl's opponent out of the tree. This even pushing Axel and Saix back slightly as the two were still just standing to the side watching the fight. Neither one seemed to have any desire of getting involved and they almost seemed to want to know the outcome of the fight. But the former of the pair did seem a bit more willing to jump in if the need arose as his hands flexed outward.

Xigbar had noticed this in the brief few moments while falling out of the tree, to which his eye narrowed in response. "Tch! Should have figured." he muttered upon landing on the ground.

Immediately after doing so, the man swiftly side-flipped over the swinging blade of Xion's weapon. All the while, he charged a large blue arrow at the tips of his arrowguns before firing it at the teen. Whom was directly under the man at the time and instantly moved out of the way with her body regaining the cloak of lightning magic. "You're not getting away!" he called out as the direction of the arrow immediately changed to come rushing at the girl.

The raven-haired teen's eyes narrowed upon seeing the arrow rushing toward her, to which she then shifted her gaze to the side. Where of which she saw Xigbar creating yet another large blue arrow to shoot. This made the girl grind her teeth together briefly as she flipped her Keyblade in a reverse hold, all while continuing to run between the trees. The first blue arrow continuing to follow her no matter how fast she moved as it never seemed to slow down.

After only a few seconds, Xigbar fired the second arrow at the teen and warped to the side. This new attack having even greater speed than the first as it rushed at her from the left side. However, Xion quickly changed direction and ran right toward the new arrow with the first one following close behind. "Ha! You think that hundred year old trick is gonna work?!" the man called out while understanding the girl's intention completely.

Yet as Xion ran toward the arrow, she changed direction at a nearly ninety-degree angle and headed right toward Xigbar. Whom simply chuckled from how simple the girl's plan seemed to be, to which he simply warped to the side just as Xion jumped over his head. He then reappeared within an instant directly behind the two arrows, both of which changing direction to continue following the teen. The man smirked lightly to the sight of both arrows quickly catching up to Xion, simple gravity working against her while in the air.

However, Xigbar's visible eye widened slightly when he saw the Magnega spell at the tip of Xion's Keyblade. Him watching as the teen spun herself around while leading the arrows to her side. She then allowed her magic to dispel once the two arrows were pointing back at the one who created them. The man then narrowed his eye and warped to the side. The arrows instantly exploding on the ground as they disintegrated many feet of earth in a near perfect circle.

Once Xigbar landed in a tree far off to the side, he looked to the spot that Xion would land. But there was no trace of the teen anywhere to be found, to which his eye narrowed a bit further as he scanned the area. Though, he didn't get very long to look as a Keyblade suddenly came directly into his view. This caused him to duck before warping just to the side and shooting many arrows at where his attacker should have been. Yet there was no one in sight as all of his shots simply destroyed the branch he had been on.

"You're not the only one who figured out spacial magic." Xion whispered from behind Xigbar, to which he simply repeated his previous actions on instinct as he quickly teleported to yet another branch.

But just like before, there was no target to hit and the man's frustration just continued to grow all the more. "Tch! You're getting to be a huge pain...you know that?!" he called out while looking around quickly and warped into yet another tree.

"Why thank you." came the teen's answer as Xigbar shot in this direction, yet his opponent had disappeared yet again.

"I try my best." she continued, her voice always being on his right side as the man shot in both directions this time.

However, nothing connected, as if she wasn't even there. Xigbar ground his teeth heavily in his clear frustration, him warping multiple times around the forest as if to throw the teen off. Though, like solving a puzzle, his eye widened in realization and he paused after his last teleportation. He then scraped his right cheek with one of the arrows in his gun, to which he regained his confident smirk once more. "Clever trick." he muttered as he glanced around the area and warped away.

"You're not really able to use the warp magic like I can. You simply used that one touch you got on me to mark my blind side. That way you could use it like a teleportation pad and constantly keep out of my sight each time you used it." Xigbar claimed as he teleported to a new spot between each sentence.

All the while, the area he scratched with his arrow had a small white glow on it before slowly fading away. "Not bad, but it's completely predictable." the man finished as he landed on the branch of the largest tree.

This having a trunk so large that he wouldn't have to worry about be flanked, to which he seemed to decide that 'this' was the best spot and raised both guns in the air. He then shot hundreds of arrows straight up and allowed them to shower down on the area around him. Of which had forced even Saix and Axel to get out of the way as they knew Xigbar meant business now. Yet there was still no sign of Xion, whom hadn't reappeared since her last comment toward the raven-haired man.

Whom glanced around with heavily examining eyes, to which he then brought his weapons together in order to form a large gun that resembled a sniper riffle. "What's wrong? Too scared to come out and play now?" he taunted silently while bringing his new weapon up, as if to shoot anything that moved.

Him never realizing that the raven-haired girl was actually directly behind him, her back turned away as her eyes were closed in concentration. 'In a long range fight, Xigbar is almost untouchable. Which is why the biggest thing to contend with is his warping ability. Fortunately my mark lasted long enough for me to stay with him to this point, so now the last thing he'll expect is for me to be right behind him. Which means...I have the element of surprise. I just hope that this spell I found in Zexion's book will work.' the teen thought in her mind as she remained perfectly still and synchronized her breathing with Xigbar's.

After a brief few moments, the man seemed to relax slightly as he glanced around the area in a slightly more casual manner. "Did I get her with that rain of arrows just now?" he whispered to himself, to which he then disconnected his weapons once more.

"Magic Blitz." Xion said suddenly, causing Xigbar's eye to widen as he turned to look at the teen.

Upon doing so, a pure white magic circle appeared under them, which Xigbar attempted and failed at warping out of. All the while, Xion turned around to face her opponent as well and brought up one of her hands. The teen drew an 'X' in the air in an elegant manner, to which seven spheres appeared in this 'X' formation. These varying in color, yet at the same time Xigbar brought his guns up to fire, the orbs flew toward him.

The sudden explosion that resulted in the man's arrows hitting the spheres blew him backward many yards. His back slamming hard against a tree as he slumped down on the branches under him, yet he fell to both knees as he felt disoriented from the blast. All the while, Xion didn't move at all as a Reflega spell dissipated around her once the smoke had cleared. Yet judging by the small smirk on her features, the girl knew that she was getting the upper hand on the fight. "I don't get why Zexion told me that I shouldn't use it under any circumstances. That was awesome." she muttered silently to herself as her smirk widened.

However, as she took a step forward, Xion immediately felt a huge pain in her chest and head. This caused her eyes to widen and drop to her knees, to which he Keyblade simply fell from her hand. Despite the branch she was on being mostly disintegrated, there was still enough room for her to slowly fall to her side from the unbearable pain. "W-What's...happening?" she whispered out while clutching her forehead and chest with either hand.

While watching this, Xigbar breathed heavily for a few moments to catch his breath from the attack. Yet he quickly took on a grin when seeing the teen in sudden agony, to which he warped toward Xion and kicked her off the branch. "Tired yourself out, did ya?!" he called in a taunting tone as he teleported all around the teen, shooting dozens of arrows into her while she fell.

Even before hitting the ground, Xion was almost writhing from her pain. However, all the arrows' impacts seemed more like an after thought at this point, which made Xigbar raise a brow after he landed gracefully to the side. "Jeez...I haven't even hit you that hard yet." he stated while tapping one of his arrowguns on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Axel and Saix had rushed off to find the fighting pair, them having heard the Magic Blitz's exploding power. Both of them now wondering if the battle was over, yet the two almost seemed disappointed to see Xigbar almost casually standing over Xion. But while Saix made no move to intervene, the red-haired man moved his hands out to his sides to summon his weapons.

However, he never got the chance as a sudden pillar dark power came surging out of Xion's body. It cloaking her to such a degree that she could no longer be seen, but as quickly as it came, the darkness just vanished. This left everyone staring wide eyed in shock and confusion as they had all heard that Xion's couldn't use the power of darkness. Yet what put each of them on edge was the fact that the teen had disappeared along with the sudden burst of dark power.

But Axel and Saix wouldn't have long to wait as almost instantly after the girl vanished, Xigbar simply fell to the ground unconscious. The pair looked to this with even greater shock before looking at the teen standing to the side with her weapon in hand. Though, it wasn't Oathkeeper that the girl was holding, yet it was a Keyblade Axel had seen a number of times.

Before either of the men could speak up, the teen spoke in an all too familiar voice to the red-haired man. "Long time no see...Axel."

"S-Sora..." was the red-haired man's response.

* * *

 **And there you have it, Sora is the winner~! Kinda feels like a cop-out, huh? But from how the fight was going, I'm pretty sure we all know who would have won in the long run. ;) Now then...get ready for the final stretch of the story, I don't know if it'll reach ten chapters...but we're definitely in the final few. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought in a review. Until next time everyone.**


	7. Xion's Day: 252 part II

**Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 7

"S-Sora..." Axel whispered out while trying to break free of the state of shock he was left in.

"Yes and no." came the girl's response, her smirking lightly toward the pair in front of her.

"I'm still Xion, but I'm also Sora." she continued, yet she soon let out a heavy sigh when neither of the two appeared to understand what she was talking about.

"It's mainly thanks to the use of the Magic Blitz spell. It uses magic in its purest form, and combining the fact that Namine had given 'Xion' her spell of manipulating memories, it forced 'Sora's' memories to merge with 'Xion's' mind. Which is kinda a big problem since it might no longer be possible to simply extract 'Sora's' memories from 'Xion' at this point." the girl said, yet quickly sighed heavily.

Saix narrowed his eyes to this, to which he placed a finger and thumb to his chin while tilting his head down. "It's because of the fact that your memories won't 'recognize' your sleeping mind and continue to be drawn to a conscious one, correct?" the blue-haired man more or less stated.

'Sora' turned to him with a nod, her letting out another heavy sigh while unsummoning her weapon and crossing both arms. "Yes...and since 'Xion' was created as a replica of 'Sora', that means 'Sora's' memories perfectly fit into 'Xion', and might never be able to be fully separated." she whispered silently with a silent groan of frustration.

"Right...but..."Axel started as he looked to the teen with a raised brow, him gaining her attention quickly.

"Why are you referring to yourself...or yourselves, in a third person?" he finished, causing the girl with groan and look to the side.

"Because it's too hard to try and figure out which one I am at the moment. And the more I think about it...the more confusing it becomes." was the response she gave, her having an almost defeated tone.

"Sounds tough." the red-haired man commented with a sweat drop, him now regretting his question.

"So in order words..." Saix started, to which both of the others turned to him; "...you need to strip the memories of Sora from Xion's mind, while also providing them a conscious and compatible mind for them to go to during said process."

"That's basically it. But the only person who could do it would be Roxas...and he's the last person I want to involve in all this. It's best that he didn't know about 'Xion's' origins, nor even about the fact that he's 'Sora's' Nobody." the teen stated, her eyes and tone being quite firm as she shifted her gaze down.

"Not only would he feel betrayed at the fact that everyone knew about it except for him...but he might even grow to resent both Xion and Sora." she finished, to which Axel looked at her softly before tilting his head toward the ground.

"Unfortunately..." the red-haired man started while slowly lifting his gaze up to look at her; "...it might already be too late."

'Sora's' eyes narrowed in response to this as she looked back to him, yet she quickly turned to Saix as he spoke up. "It's the whole reason I wished to speak to Axel to begin with."

"Xemnas has discovered the location of the crystal ball Axel hid in Castle Oblivion." the blue-haired man continued silently, him slowly closing his eyes.

Immediately hearing this news, the girl's eyes widened in shock as she briefly ground her teeth together. "Then that means..." she whispered, yet didn't need to finish as Saix simply nodded to the implied words that would have followed.

"It was only a matter of time after all...there was no way Xigbar wasn't going to discover where the chamber that Sora had been kept in." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It was only fortunate for you that Namine sensed the danger and moved the pod to another world before then. However, since the crystal is bound to that castle, it would be impossible to move it anywhere else." the man continued silently, to which his eyes slowly opened once more and turned to the teen.

"But now that everything has been discovered...Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion and Axel will all be branded as traitors, and hunted down without remorse." Saix finished in an almost firm tone as to see the girl's reaction.

Of which was somewhat hidden as she had her head tilted down and her hair seemed to cover most of her features. However, as she took in a shaky breath and opened her mouth to speak, Axel interrupted with his own words. "Meh...that's no big deal." he started with a small grin toward the teen.

"We've had almost a year to plan for when this happened. You didn't think we wouldn't have something in mind by this point, did you?" the red-haired man continued, to which he waved a finger at the girl while keeping his grin.

"Ye of little faith." Axel added with a confident huff; "Go on ahead to Namine. Let her know what's going on, she might have an idea of what to do."

'Sora' blinked to him many times as if trying to figure the man out, yet she slowly smirked and nodded her head in response. "Right!" she announced with a nod before rushing off on her way and disappeared in the forest with a dark portal.

The teen knowing how to use it thanks to Xion's memories of the Organization members trying to explain it to her. This being the moment when they found out that Xion couldn't use the power of darkness. However, she briefly paused when going through as a wave of nausea washed over her, as if she knew something horrible was about to happen. But despite this, a second wave had hit her after going through the portal. This one being from the understanding that no matter what she chose to do at this point, she can't prevent any of it from happening.

All the while, Saix glanced to Axel after the teen had vanished, to which his eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't have a plan, do you?" he whispered silently, not wanting to be heard by anyone who might be around.

"Of course not...against someone like Xemnas, even a plan that's been in the works for ten years would be useless. But honestly...all five of us were prepared to disappear the moment we agreed to keep her a secret." the red-haired man said, a soft smile curling his lips.

"That remains me..." the other man spoke out with a slightly raised brow, yet his other features remained mostly unchanged.

"...why did each of you agree to keep her location a secret? You had only known her for a little more than a month, and she was supposed to be our enemy...so why did you do it?" Saix continued as his eyes slowly narrowed on the Nobody next to him.

"Hmph...'why' indeed." Axel muttered out while tilting his head up in deep thought.

"I guess it's hard to explain, but when I was around her..." he started, yet quickly shook his head and widened his smirk.

"No...when all of us were near her, we felt something." the red-haired man continued, him turning his gaze over to Saix.

"We felt like we were people again...like we still had a heart." he finished, causing the other man's eyes to widen in shock.

"You really were willing to let yourselves be destroyed in order to protect her." Saix whispered as he knew that 'this' was indeed a 'tell-tale' sign of a person with a heart.

"Yeah." was all Axel responded with before looking over where 'Sora' had disappeared; "Though...both Roxas and Xion kinda made us feel the same thing. So I guess, being around them every day sort of reinstated our desire to protect her on a constant basis."

After these words, Saix just started at the red-haired man for a long while, to which he glanced over to Xigbar as he was still unconscious on the ground. He then let out a sigh and turned to Axel with narrowed eyes; "Attack me now." was all he ordered out.

Though the other man was confused for a moment, he soon caught onto what the blue-haired Nobody was thinking. 'All Xigbar knows is that he was bringing me here for an unknown reason. But with his and Xion's fight, Saix can pass it off as a missed opportunity to kill off a traitor. So if we go with the story that I blindsided him in the confusion...he can continue in the Organization and take it down from the inside.' Axel thought quickly as he summoned his weapons in either hand.

"Brace yourself...it has to look convincing after all." the red-haired man muttered as Saix simply nodded, to which a massive wall of fire blaze over him and blasted the Nobody backward.

This attack had also knocked the blue-haired man out cold, to which Axel then used a portal of darkness to escape from the world. Yet since neither of the unconscious men would wake up til the next day, it gave 'Sora' plenty of time to find the mansion in Twilight Town. It had also allowed Axel to get to a far off world without detection, but since it was still one the Organization knew about, he remained on the move.

Meanwhile, Vexen had been watching much of this, thanks to the spy camera he fit into Axel's jacket. Him having equipped this to each of the Organization members in Castle Oblivion the moment they returned from said place. The platinum-blond-haired man wanting to make sure he knew the moment they were discovered and subsequently targeted by the rest of the Organization.

"Hmph! Looks like our time is up." he muttered silently from within his laboratory, yet never noticed the shadow coming closer and closer from behind.

All the while, 'Sora's' arrival in the mansion had sparked a great amount of confusion for Riku and Namine. Of which was only given more fuel when 'Sora' suddenly hugged Kairi and began whining of how much she missed her. The girl having stopped by to check on the blond's progress after her recent training with Merlin.

"I'm so happy to see you~!" 'Sora' all but cried out, the auburn-haired teen almost starting to panic in confusion of what was going on.

"Um...please Xion...er...Sora, could you explain exactly what happened?" Namine questioned with a light sweat drop as she cleared her throat.

After the raven-haired teen released Kairi and told each of the others about what happened, she then described the conclusion she and Saix came to. However, immediately following this, silence fell over each of the four. All of them seemed to be thinking about what they could do at this point, yet none of them really had any ideas. Save for Namine as she spoke up, but her reluctant tone showed right away that she wasn't sure about it either.

"The way I see it, since we don't have all of Sora's memories yet...there are only two options. And I'm afraid there really is no way to not involve Roxas in all this." the blond started while giving 'Sora' a sympathetic glace, yet soon raised a finger on her hand while continuing on.

"The first is to bring Roxas here so that I can slowly but surely removed Sora's memories from Xion's mind and place them inside of him. Then I can simply transfer all of them at once into Sora." she stated silently before tilting her head down, it being obvious that that her next suggestion wouldn't be as appealing.

"The second..." Namine began, yet took a moment to pause and solidify herself to say her next words.

"...is to have Roxas absorb the memories all at once. Then it would take a week before I could place Sora's memories back within her mind." she continued silently, however, there was a very clear consequence involved in the idea.

"But...it would mean Xion's essence would have to be absorbed as well." the girl finished in a sad tone, each of the teens around her having a hard gaze from what this meant.

"Which means..." 'Sora' whispered out silently as she looked over to the pod the brown-haired girl was sleeping in.

Though a silence stretched between each of them once more, they all seemed to come to the same conclusion. "We need Roxas no matter what, so it'll all be down to whether or not I can bring him here." the teen continued on as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure that he would agree to this...but..." Riku whispered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"If the Organization already knows about this, they'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't get him here." Kairi finished while tilting her head down.

"Then we'll simply have to launch an assault." DiZ suddenly spoke from the side, to which the teens all turned to him.

Yet they blinked upon seeing King Mickey, as well as Donald and Goofy beside him. "We can do this...I know we can." the mouse spoke in a confident tone, a smile curling his lips to match this.

"Yeah." 'Sora' uttered as she gained a smile of her own, but deep down, she knew that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've decided to put it a few extra things in order to extend this story to 10 chapters, but I'll make sure that it's as entertaining as possible. Let me know what all of you think in a review. Until next time everyone.**


	8. Xion's Days: 308-309

**Well, I was going to make an April Fools chapter...but I figured it would have really taken away from the seriousness of this chapter. So get ready for a rather dark ending for this part of the story. This isn't the last chapter, but it's definitely the start of the end. Chapter 10 will be the finale, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in a review. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 8

-Day 357-

Fifty-six days and over a dozen failed attempts to capture Roxas had passed for the group. All of whom were currently sitting in various spots in the room that housed Sora's pod. Yet every single one of them were deafly silent as the only noise heard, was the soft humming of the capsule's machinery. Not one seemed to have anything to say, especially after their most recent failure at getting the honey-blond teen.

Whom of which had been placed under some sort of mind control spell ever since their first attempt. This magic feeling eerily familiar to 'Sora' as it was the same kind that Ursula and Maleficent used on Sora herself over a year ago. Though it was this element of surprise that lead to the group's initial defeat, all the ones afterward were caused by something else entirely.

Despite the group's attacks seeming spontaneous and random, Xemnas had somehow predicted each one and almost always had something prepared. The first being the news of Vexen's death by the hands of Luxord, to which he even showed a video recording of the event from one of Vexen's own spy cameras. This caused a huge bout of rage from 'Sora' as her dark power overwhelmed most of the Organization members, as well as their army of Nobodies. However, because 'Sora's' powers were so wild, none of her friends could help and were forced to stay back.

But even after finally calming down, 'Sora' had nearly exhausted herself and was left almost defenseless. Which lead for her friends to fight off all of the Nobodies, yet the Organization's sheer numbers and power overwhelmed the group. This caused them to retreat back to the mansion in order to make up a new plan, but nothing ever seemed to work. Time and time again, Xemnas was always able to trigger 'Sora's' anger by taunting her. Or, he would utter same the phrase Marluxia had in Castle Oblivion so that she would lose her rationality; 'It's your fault.'

Yet, after having a few days to recollect her mind, 'Sora' seemed to be able to ignore this and fight more properly. Which gave them a near victory, until Xigbar appeared with Zexion. The raven-haired man killing the teen right in front of everyone without even the slightest hint of hesitation. This sparking an even greater rage within the girl than before, but just like last time, she wasn't able to defeat Xemnas. Despite her overwhelming power and the fact that she destroyed almost half of the entire castle they were in, the man always eluded her.

Even though all of them tried everything they could to not fall prey to Xemnas' mind games, not one of them was able to fight properly. Not even King Mickey could continue the battle with the trauma of seeing someone literally executed right in front of him. But even after this, the group just kept trying all they could; sneak attacks, frontal assaults, pincer maneuvers, aerial attacks and even kidnapping attempts...nothing ever worked.

It was as if Xemnas himself had known of their plans even before they thought of them, making the group run completely out of ideas. However, what truly broke their spirits and lead them to this point of near hopelessness, was just three days ago. This was where Xemnas presented Lexaeus and Larxene on a large screen he had prepared in the middle of their most recent 'battle field'. And despite 'Sora' begging on her hands and knees to spare them, the leader of Organization 13 had the pair killed on the spot.

Though it wasn't clear of who killed them from the video, 'Sora' simply fell into despair regardless. Yet this only worsened when Xemnas informed everyone that the recording was from the same day they killed Zexion. This lead for an immediate retreat from the group as none of them could stomach to fight at that point. Immediately after returning, the group gathered in the pod room and sat in silence almost the whole time.

Namine came in from time to time to see how everyone was doing, yet the silence always told her all that she needed to know. But despite wanting to go over to 'Sora' and talk to her, there was never anything she could think to say that would make any of her suffering lessen. The very fact that she was a combination of Sora and Xion made the pain of this loss all the worse.

Said raven-haired girl was hugging her legs tightly with her forehead resting against her knees. She had both eyes shut as tight as possible while tears streamed down her cheeks; 'It's just like with Teng. I couldn't save him, despite all my strength and powers. And now I couldn't save any of them.' she thought while her arms and legs trembled.

'But unlike with him, I can't bring them back. They're gone forever.' 'Sora' continued as her teeth clenched tightly together in her anger and sadness.

'They're all dead because I couldn't protect them. Why couldn't I save them?!' the teen yelled at herself, to which she took in a sharp breath between her silent crying.

'Why do so many of my friends have to die?!' she demanded inwardly, her gloved hands clenching into tight fists.

Immediately after this thought however, the echoing phrase of; 'to find is to lose and to lose is to find', echoed in her mind. This caused her eyes to snap open as if finally understanding that these words weren't just some sort of game the Organization set up for Sora. 'It was an actual equilibrium property within Castle Oblivion itself. Which would continue until everything that was gained within, had been balanced out, even after leaving the castle.' 'Sora' thought quickly as this knowledge just made her start feeling sick.

The girl now realizing that there was one last person remaining of her friends in Castle Oblivion, which made her hold back a cry of pain and overwhelming sadness. But these thoughts were paused when a hand was placed on her shoulder, to which she jerked her head up to look into the sorrowful eyes of Kairi.

"I'm sorry...about all this." the auburn-haired girl whispered while sitting down beside 'Sora' and brought both arms around her.

"I really am." Kairi continued as she tightened the hug, her also trembling slightly from both sadness and the recent trauma.

'Sora' simply shook her head while she closed her eyes for a few moments to try and stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. "There's no need for you to apologize, their deaths weren't your fault." she whispered out as her throat was too clenched to speak any louder.

"It's also not your fault either. I hope you understand that." the auburn-haired girl said silently while looking to 'Sora' with a soft, yet somehow firm gaze.

The other teen looked back to her before down at the pure white floor as she opened her mouth to speak. However, she never managed to say anything before Kairi spoke up once more, her voice sounding a bit more firm than before. "No...it's not." she stated, as if knowing that the girl was about to start her words with 'But'.

This being confirmed as the raven-haired teen opened her mouth once more and muttered; "But I..." before going silent again.

Kairi immediately shook her head while hugging her friend tighter and speaking up in a whisper. "There are no 'buts' about it. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself for their deaths and certainly not want you to feel responsible for keeping them safe. All four of them were older, smarter and far more experienced than either of us put together...it would actually be insulting to think that they couldn't take care of themselves."

'Sora' looked to her with blinking eyes as she hadn't thought of it in such a manner, to which she shifted her gaze back to the floor. "But...shouldn't I have been able to find them and protect them?" she uttered, her still feeling as if she didn't try hard enough.

This making Kairi shake her head while closing her eyes briefly in thought of how she should answer. "It's always easy to beat yourself up, or think of something else after the fact. But did you think you weren't doing all that you could?"

After this question, the raven-haired girl let out a silent breath and shook her head slowly. "No."

"Then you shouldn't feel responsible for that." Kairi claimed as she slowly loosened her hug to look at the other teen better.

"It's terrible and horrifying to witness such a thing happen to your friends, but if you don't fight back will all you have...then Xemnas will win." she continued before tightening her grip on 'Sora' once more as she even rested her head again the girl's temple.

Upon these words, 'Sora' slowly nodded her head, yet still didn't seem convinced as no amount of advice could mend this wound. Even Kairi knew this, to which she went silent once more as the soft humming filled the quiet room once again. However, it soon lead for the raven-haired teen to look at the figure of Sora herself as she was suspended within the pod, as if it was filled with water. Yet, as she continued to stare, 'Sora' almost seemed to enter a trance.

After a few moments, she suddenly snapped out of this and let out a shaky breath. "I guess it's the only way." she suddenly spoke up as if she just finished having a conversation with someone.

This drew the attention of everyone as they all looked to her, to which Kairi broke her hold on the teen in order to better listen to her next words. "I have a plan of how to get Roxas here, but it will require all of you to trust me completely and fully." 'Sora' continued with a firm tone and narrowed eyes.

Immediately following her statement, everyone in the room just nodded their heads as they already trusted the girl with their lives. But as she told them her plan, they felt rather indifferent as it seemed as if she was luring them into a trap. Her plan involved fighting the army of Nobodies head on until the actual members of the Organization came to fight. Once Roxas was brought out, 'Sora' would simply grab Roxas and use a corridor of darkness to bring him to the mansion.

This having previously being attempted, yet had failed drastically when Roxas destroyed the room 'Sora' brought him to. He then used his own portal to return to the castle while everyone was distracted in containing the explosion. Plus, because of the curse's effect, Roxas was unable to hold back his power. Which meant that he could potentially kill everyone in the mansion if he wasn't fully restrained when brought there.

Yet because the plan had no way of actually subduing Roxas, nor even an 'exit strategy', it seemed very strange. This oddness increasing as, despite their assault being planned for the next day, the raven-haired teen had spoke to Kairi in secret when everyone else had gone to sleep. Said auburn-haired girl appearing to have a different and rather strange attitude when the two separated. It seeming as if she was told something that made her both upset and very sad, but it was unclear of what had actually been said.

-Day 358-

'Sora' took in and let out a heavy breath as she took a few steps forward and closed her eyes. The girl not sleeping at all the whole night as she was mentally preparing herself for what would start in just a few minutes. She closed her eyes slowly and seemed to steel her will, to which she then headed out of the bedroom she had been given in the mansion. Yet when she walked out, all of her friends were already waiting.

Of which made her smile softly, something she hadn't done since the first day she arrived there. "Lets do this." she whispered as they all headed to the center of the hall before 'Sora's' corridor of darkness took them all to the World That Never Was.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. What is Xion/Sora's plan? What will happen during this upcoming fight? And how is this part of the story destined to end? Find out in the next two chapters for the finales of Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days. Until next time everyone.**


	9. Xion's Day: 309 part I

**First off, I have to apologize for the previous chapter. It was short and had a lot of disconnection to the events because of how I told them. I'm thinking of rewriting it to actually show each event rather than skipping over them for convenience sake. Though each part won't be overly long by themselves and will have a similar format as the first few chapters, I think it would still be better than how it is right now. But let me know if that's something all of you would like. If it is, I'll create that along side the final chapter and post them on the same day next week. Anyway, onto the chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 9

As the group arrived in the World that Never Was, many of them blinked a few times to seeing that they were in the large city outside the castle. This made Riku turn to 'Sora' with a raised brow in question, him slowly relaxing as he knew that nothing would attack right away. Everyone else in the group soon doing the same as most of them had been completely on-edge the moment they left.

"Why did we come to this spot?" the silver-haired teen asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Because all of you are going back to the mansion." 'Sora' stated firmly as she glanced around to each of the friends around her.

All of whom blinked in confusion while gazing at her in a questioning manner. "Whaddya mean?" Mickey inquired as he took a step forward.

"Each of you will return to the mansion and create a barrier strong enough to contain Roxas when I bring him there." the raven-haired girl began, to which she turned away and gazed off toward the floating castle in the distance.

"The only reason why the plan failed before, is because a barrier only made by two of us isn't powerful enough to withstand Roxas' full power. So if all of you, as well as Namine and DiZ work together...then it should work." she continued while glancing over to each of them, most of whom had the same question being asked through the looks in their eyes.

"I didn't tell you my full plan because I knew none of you would agree to it. Any one person fighting against the remaining Organization, is not something any of us can win. But it's more about drawing out my fight, rather than winning it. I merely need to bide my time till my chance to get Roxas arrives, so I don't need to actually fight to win." the teen finished, her tone showing that she was apologetic about lying.

"So you manipulated us?" Riku all but growled out as his gaze hardened on the girl.

"Since when did you start doing that?!" he demanded in what seemed to be an upset manner.

'Sora' was silent for a moment as she slowly smiled softly, yet sadly while looking to the boy. "Since I saw my friends die in front of me."

Immediately following her words, the silver-haired teen's eyes widened in shock. Though, he then tilted his head down as to think this through for a few moments. Yet he quickly looked back to 'Sora' again as she spoke up once more; "I told Kairi about my real plan last night...and she reluctantly agreed." she started with a gesture to the auburn-haired girl.

"She demanded that I take her with me, but I refuse to put her...or any of you in harms way anymore." 'Sora' continued, causing many to blink in confusion.

"I've been the main reason for our missions' failures. I'm the one who let their anger go out of control...I'm the one who allowed myself to be taunted and manipulated by Xemnas to fall into his traps...and I'm the one who selfishly ask all of you to give it your all when I wasn't doing the same." the raven-haired girl stated as she looked around to each of her friends with faint tears in her eyes.

"I know none of you want to point fingers, but we have to face reality. Namine said that we only have a few days remaining before 'Sora's' memories merge into 'Xion's' mind. We're already out of options and time. It's either this, or everything we've worked for...and all of their deaths, will be for nothing." 'Sora' said while tilting her head down slowly as she slowly finished.

"I have to do this...for everyone's sake...including mine." the girl added as she looked to the others once more, all of whom just stared at her silently.

Most of them seemed to be thinking this over, yet they each turned toward Kairi as she was the only one who already made up her mind. The auburn-haired teen glanced back to them before tilting her head down and allowed a small, yet sad smile to curl her lips. "I choose to believe in her." is all she said in a silent voice, to which she reopened her eyes and looked to her friends.

One by one, they all started to nod their heads slowly in agreement to the girl's brief words. However, as they turned toward 'Sora' to give their approval, they saw that she was already rushing off toward the castle. "You ruined the mood we had going here!" Riku called out loudly before huffing silently.

"Guess the part of her that always does what she want's hasn't changed." the boy muttered while rolling his eyes and sighing heavily.

Yet he slowly smirked softly with a quick glance toward each of the others; "Well...lets head back to the mansion and get the barrier ready." he said silently, to which everyone who remained nodded in response.

However, as King Mickey opened a key-shaped portal with his Keyblade, Riku and Kairi glanced back toward 'Sora'. Both of them seeming to know what was to come, but still had faith in their old, yet somehow new friend. "Do you think this will work?" the silver-haired teen asked in a low whisper.

Kairi remained silent and completely still for a moment as 'Sora' eventually left their view; "I don't really know if it will, or even if it can...I just have faith." the girl responded as the others went through the portal.

"That's good enough for me." Riku stated with a small, yet hopeful smile developed on his features.

The auburn-haired teen took on a similar expression while nodding to her friend. "Yeah." was all she said before the pair headed through the portal, to which it closed behind them.

Meanwhile, 'Sora' rushed through the city at great speed before she finally reached the large floating castle. Of which was massive in size and was made up entirely of grey metal or some sort of similar material. This also having many dark grey lines across the surface to give it a strange, yet appealing aesthetic appearance. Once the girl reached the large cliff that separated the city from the castle itself, 'Sora' narrowed her eyes and simply jumped. Immediately following her action, the teen then used aero magic to fly over the giant chasm and toward the castle at great speed.

Upon landing on the platform outside the castle walls, 'Sora' glanced around the area as it was eerily void of any Nobodies and Heartless. This place being where the group normally arrived in the world and had to fight their way through an army of Nobodies to get inside the fortress. However, seeing that no attack was coming from any direction, the teen's breathing quickly started to become ragged.

The only other times that Xemnas didn't have enemies to fight outside the castle, was for each showing of another traitors' death. Despite 'Sora' instantly knowing what this meant, she carried on her way to the usual fighting area. Of which was within the castle itself and consisted of a simple, large platform with tall walls that lead up to a glass ceiling. The girl having heard this room be called; The Hall of Empty Melodies.

This title having become quite appropriate for 'Sora' and the others, to which she looked up to the balcony directly in front of her. Of which was just above a set of closed doors that lead further into the fortress. But as she did, no one seemed to be visible and her nervousness had simply increased. 'Sora's' breathing continued to become more and more ragged, yet still remained in the center of the platform. Despite the fact that she knew that a new trauma was about to happen, she willed every inch of her body to stay.

"I'm so glad you decided to come." Xemnas' voice echoed out through the room as he slowly came into view when walking up to the center of the balcony.

"And all alone I see." he continued, a small smirk curling his lips as if knowing her plan.

"But it's good that you came when you did..." the man stated as he glanced over his shoulder and stepped to the side.

This allowed Xigbar to drag a rather beaten up Axel to the edge of the balcony. All the while, 'Sora's' throat clenched up tightly and her whole body began to shake. Her now feeling as if every last one of her cells was trying to get her to move, yet she remained still. The teen knowing that killing her would be extremely easily for the Organization, now that she was all by herself. Yet seeing the red-haired man's bruised face and the bit of blood that stained the side of his head, caused her eyes to turn fully golden.

"...after all, I was about to simply kill him and leave you a video to watch afterward. Just like what I did for those other three. But I think having you witness it first hand is far better choice." the man finished in a cruel tone, yet it lacked any and all emotion.

However, this only made it sound all the more frightening since he was like a machine that just didn't care who he killed. But at the same time, there was an enjoyment in his eyes that showed he actually found the girl's suffering entertaining. Said teen having a hard time breathing as she couldn't even pay attention to the other members of the Organization. Each of whom were starting to surround her on the platform in a silent manner.

"So now that you're here." Xemnas started, to which he held his hand out and generated a red beam within it.

'Sora's' eyes widened instantly to seeing this, her having never known about his powers before now. Despite her figuring that he must have kept it a secret on purpose, the impact was no less heavy on her. The raven-haired girl's anger flared up quickly and a thick black aura surrounded her. The knowledge that she, as Xion, had been following this man's orders for so long, made her boil inside. This was the man Sora never wanted to lose to again, yet she had been losing to him all this time without even truly fighting her.

"You..." she growled out in intense anger as not even the arrival of Roxas to her side could calm her down.

Xemnas simply chuckled softly with a smirk, to which he brought his red beam to Axel's chin. "What? No begging for this one's life?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

"How very cruel the heart can be." the man continued as the beam noticeably began to burn Axel's skin just from the proximity.

'Sora's' anger briefly subsided upon seeing this, to which she took a step forward. However, she was blocked by the sudden gathering of the other Organization members directly in front of her. The raven-haired teen ground her teeth angrily to this as she could only watch as Xemnas brought his hand up. "So traitor...any last words?" he asked, him seeming to have guessed what would be said.

But as if for the first time in his life, the grey-haired man's eyes widened slightly in shock when Axel just smiled toward the girl and spoke. "Hey Xion, our promise..."

Once he started this, 'Sora's' eyes widened greatly as Xion's memory of one specific day replayed in her mind.

-Day 157-

Xion let out a heavy breath as she sat on the top of the train station by herself, even Xigbar had given up on keeping an eye on her and left. But even with this opportunity to go off and help Sora get her memories back, she hadn't collected any of them to deliver. So she stayed on the ledge of the tower and looked down to her melting ice cream; 'It's just not the same when they're not here.' she thought silently to herself.

However, her gaze quickly turned to the side as multiple foot steps were heard approaching, to which her frown quickly turned into a smile. Of which only grew when she saw that not only Axel and Roxas had come, but Larxene as well. Whom appeared as if she wanted nothing more than to just leave, yet her gaze briefly softened upon seeing the other girl's smile. Her then letting out a huff and sat down beside Xion while Roxas and Axel took their usual spots.

"What took you guys so long?" the raven-haired teen questioned with a raised brow.

"Well...a certain someone decided that it was worth spending a half hour in the bathroom to fix her antennae." Axel commented in an amused tone, to which Larxene threw a dagger toward him, yet it missed as he moved out of the way.

"They're not 'antennae', it's how I like to style my hair! Deal with it!" the blond stated firmly as her eyes narrowed on the man, whom just laughed lightly.

"So is that why you carry that bottle of hair spray with you?" Roxas commented, him taking on a small smirk.

Larxene quickly blinked to him in shock as she then pointed at the boy in an accusing manner. "How the hell do you know that?!" she demanded in a light growl, causing each of the others to laugh in response.

"Oh shut up!" the woman called out in frustration, to which Xion just patted her on the shoulder.

"Now now...we're just teasing. I'm just glad all of you are here." the raven-haired girl said with a soft smile curling her lips.

This making Axel and Roxas mimic her expression, while Larxene just huffed and looked to the side. "Whatever." was all she muttered out quietly.

After an hour of talking, teasing and eating more ice cream, each of the four were getting ready to leave. Yet they soon paused as Xion spoke up quickly and glanced over to the other three. "Hey guys..." she began to gain their attention.

"...do you think we'll always get to be like this?" the girl continued, yet her tone seemed to show that she already seemed to think it was impossible.

After this question, each of the other three glanced to one another before to Xion once more. Though they were silent for a moment, it was actually Larxene who spoke up first. "Maybe not, but there is no reason why we can't visit every once in a while, right?" she said, yet avoided all eye contact while doing so.

"True. Plus, it's not even about how often we see each other, but how often we think of one another that matters, right?" Axel added after giving a nod in agreement to the blond's words.

"Yeah." Roxas began, to which he turned to Xion and smiled softly; "So don't worry, we'll always find a way back to each other, no matter what."

Upon these words, the raven-haired girl blinked in shock to these answers before smiling in response. Despite a few tears being seen rolling down her cheeks, these were very clearly tears of joy. She then nodded her head slowly while glancing from one to the other; "It's a promise then." she whispered out.

"It's a promise." each of the three uttered out one at a time as they slowly nodded back.

After a brief moment of silence, Axel chuckled lightly and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we should take our next break at the beach. We haven't gone there at all." he stated while placing his hands behind his head.

Each of the others blinked to this a few times before they then smirked lightly and nodded their heads once more. "That sounds like fun." Roxas commented.

"I guess we could use a break soon." Xion added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Just so long as I won't get sunburned, I have fair skin after all." Larxene more of demanded than simply said.

The other three chuckled and shrugged in response before going through the portal the red-haired man prepared for them. Yet Xion briefly paused as her heart felt at ease after this, to which she sent one last gaze toward the setting sun. "We'll always find a way back to each other...no matter what." she whispered out silently before following after the others and vanished within the portal.

-Day 358-

"...got it memorized?" Axel finished silently with a soft smile toward the teen.

Whom just watched with tears rolling down her cheeks as Xemnas slashed his red beam down and destroyed the red-haired man. Just like with the others she watched, and even the countless Heartless she defeated, they all simply vanished without a trace. After seeing this, the light in 'Sora's' eye had vanished as she stared blankly at the spot Axel had once been.

"No..matter..what..." she whispered out silently while summoning her Keyblade.

However, rather than the Kingdom Key of Darkness, it was Oathkeeper. This shocking a few of the Organization members as they only saw her summon the former Keyblade during all of these battles. Yet their shock only increased as 'Sora's' other hand reached out and the Kingdom Key of Darkness appeared within it.

"Two?!" many of them uttered in unison as none of them had ever seen such a thing.

"I have a promise to keep." the raven-haired teen stated, her still blank eyes shifting toward Roxas as they then began to glow bright gold.

"And I'll keep it...no matter the cost."

* * *

 **I hope all of you enjoyed...well, not so much Axel's death...but the chapter overall. ^^' Anyway, let me know what all of you thought in a review and get ready for the finale next chapter. Until then everyone.**


	10. Xion's Day: 309 part II

**Sorry that this was a week late, I had a very busy time that week and didn't have time to write this chapter. But I'm actually kinda glad since it gave me the time I needed and wanted to make sure that this chapter was good enough as an ending to this part. So, I hope all of you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **Inverted Sky: KH 358/2 Days**

Chapter 10

Upon seeing these blades in either of 'Sora's' hands, Xemnas' eyes narrowed and quickly snapped his fingers. This signaled for Roxas to jump up to the balcony beside him, the silver-haired man seeming to know the teen's plan. Yet said girl simply continued to gaze at him with lifeless eyes before blocking two simultaneous attacks from either side with her weapons.

On her left was Xaldin and one of his spears, while Luxord's over-sized card had been on her right. But once 'Sora' blocked these strikes, her gaze shifted to the side when Xigbar appeared behind her with his guns in their sniper-riffle mode. This making her quickly back flip over the man's head as he shot a great many times toward her, each of which missing their target by mere inches.

While the girl was in mid air, Saix leapt up to meet her midway with his claymore swinging toward the teen. Though 'Sora' noticed this coming, she didn't even seem to react until the last second. Said action being a quick twist of her body while using her backward momentum, to which she then used a weak Reflect spell on her feet when landing on the weapon. This allowing the man's swing to toss her to the side at great speed and forced Demyx to give chase. Him being the only one able to move freely as the others would need to move around one another in order to reach their shared target.

Though the sitar-wielding man stopped midway across the platform, he quickly swiped his fingers over the weapon's strings. This caused a dozen simultaneous, beach ball-sized orbs of water to rush toward the teen. All the while, 'Sora' shifted her gaze over to Xaldin as said man was flying under her with all six lances around him. Yet out of the corner of her eye, she also saw Xigbar warping to her right side with his weapon split up into the two arrow guns.

'Their attacks are very uniformed right now, even more so than any other time I've fought them. It must be because Xemnas knew I'd come alone this time and told them how they should handle such a fight.' 'Sora' thought to quickly while creating a powerful Reflega spell around herself.

Of which blocked both Demyx's water, as well as the dozens of arrows Xigbar shot while warping all around the girl. 'But they leave themselves wide open. They must assume that I'll remain on the defensive the whole time since I'm far outnumbered.' 'Sora' continued in her mind while glancing down to Xaldin directly under where she would land.

Yet he quickly used his wind magic to throw all six spears in a circle formation to stab through the teen's barrier, and possibly her. 'Guess it's all or nothing, but I first have to lure them into a false sense of security.' the girl thought quickly as she kicked off the wall of her barrier.

This allowed the teen to flip herself backward and avoid the lances that pierced straight through the Reflega spell. However, in the middle of her flip, she saw Luxord rushing up from what had previously been her back. Him having several large cards hovering over his head, yet they quickly slashed toward the girl when he swiftly pointed his hand at her.

'Or not. Their onslaught is a bit too overwhelming.' 'Sora' thought as her shield quickly shattered.

However, the teen could tell that Luxord's attack would hit her long before the shards of the Reflega spell could explode. Her eyes narrowed heavily in response before bringing both Keyblades out in a blocking position. But once his cards connected to her weapons, the teen was sent flying backward and right to the floor. Thankfully 'Sora' managed to flip herself around and land on her feet, yet she still slid across the ground from the force. Her even crouching slightly as to not lose balance before her momentum finally came to a halt.

Once she had stopped herself, the teen's gaze narrowed on the floor when seeing a shadow that was cast from someone behind her. 'Sora' could tell immediately who was without even needing to turn around, to which she sent a very quick glance around the room. But while she could only see each of the charging Organization members for a brief second, she had an idea of what they would do next. Her recalling the many times she fought along side them as Xion, as well as their body language before and during an attack.

Though her eyes closed while immediately back flipping into the air, she still soared over Saix's strong swing. Yet within the blink of an eye, the other Organization members were already swarming around her in mid-air. The moment they were about to close the distance with their combined attacks, 'Sora' snapped her eyes open. This single action created a sudden pulse of darkness that caused each of Nobodies to fly backward from the force.

The distance the girl gained allowed her to land on the floor gracefully before glancing around to each of the Organization members around her. All of them forming a near circle around her when they managed to stop their momentum. But this change of events caused each of the five to paused for a moment, them seeming to wonder which one should attack first. Seeing this, 'Sora' simply smirked as she knew this was her chance to take control of the fight.

Not wasting any time, she closed her eyes once more and readied both weapons to either side. The teen's quick motion drew each of the others' attention, yet 'Sora' opened her eyes once more and vanished instantly. She then appeared right in front of Xigbar and slashed toward him with blinding speed, yet the man managed to block while also moving to the side to set up a counter. However, the girl had already disappeared and sent a similar attack at Xaldin. Whom also blocked and attempted to counterattack, but 'Sora' had already vanished the instant she finished her strike.

The raven-haired teen using lightning magic to increase her speed to even further heights than ever before. Her sending slash, after slash, after slash at the Organization members on the platform without giving them any time to counter or even cooperate an attack. 'Sora's' form appearing to be nothing more than a stream of yellow light as she rushed from Nobody to Nobody. All the while, a trail of sparks could be seen coming off of her aura and falling to the floor. Yet none of them focused on this aspect much, which allowed many stray white sparks to go unnoticed as they fell to the ground.

During the girl's continuous attack, she kept glancing over toward Roxas as if knowing that he or Xemnas would step in at any moment now that she took control of the fight. It was also thanks to this that she had seen the silver-haired man lift a hand up and start blasting a series of blindingly fast beams in her path. This had forced 'Sora' to move out of the way in order to continue her assault, yet it was too lagging to keep the man's subordinates from finally breaking from of her attacks.

Despite the teen gripping her weapons a bit tighter when Xemnas' underlings restarted their attack toward her, she just sped away from most of them. Even when they would cut her off, she was able to dodge out of the way thanks to her superior speed. Though, she quickly started to panic slightly when they forced her into one of the corners of the platform. Her unable to use her speed to escape now that she was out of space to use it properly.

'Guess that's all the time I'll get for this.' she thought quickly before dodging out of the way from Saix's swinging weapon.

Yet she didn't have time to relax as she was then forced to spin away from a series of thrusts from all six of Xaldin's lances. Though, before any of the others could make their own attack, 'Sora' swiftly rushed to the corner's edge and just stopped. Upon doing so, her golden eyes looked around to each of the Organization members rushing to make a killing blow. Of which simply made the girl smirk lightly and unsummon both her Keyblades.

Immediately following this, a huge white magic circle appeared under her and encompassed the whole floor under the girl's feet. This causing each of the Nobodies to just stare in shock before quickly realizing that they couldn't move. 'Sora's' smirk widened while each of the others' widened, as even Xemnas couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Impossible." he whispered silently as his eyes slowly narrowed heavily.

The teen then extended her right arm straight up in the air, to which she then extended both her index and middle fingers. Once she had, another magic circle materialized in the air in front of her. All the while, nine differently colored spheres floated up from specific areas on the magic circle in the floor. Yet as this happened, a strong surge of power erupted around the girl and caused her hair to blow upward. She took on a small grin, tilted her head down and closed her eyes in concentration.

But when she opened them again, the gold in her eyes was glowing brightly and her pupils had turned white in color. This also brought about another change as 'Sora's' hair slowly changed from black to white. All of which had showed Xemnas, that the spell his enemy was casting had been completed. While it was also clear to him that it still hadn't been mastered, he knew it wouldn't matter since the power behind it was massive.

Meanwhile, the bright glow of the magic circle became even brighter and forced everyone to slowly close their eyes. "Omega Burst!" the now white-haired girl called out loudly.

Instantly following her words, many of the spheres joined together at great speed into the magic circle in front of the teen. Of which ignited into a huge explosion that spread through the whole room, as well as many of the surrounding areas in the castle. The spell having blown the doors down, or simply disintegrated them in the process. Though, as all this slowly faded, a Reflega spell was seen shattering around Roxas. 'Sora' having placed it around him just before using her Omega Burst spell.

Yet, said teen's eyes were wide in utter shock, despite the fact that they were focused up at the destroyed ceiling. As she slowly tilted her head down, she saw a large red beam sticking out of her stomach. Both her hair and eyes returned back to normal in an instant, as if every ounce of power within her was drained away. 'Sora's' gaze then shifted out in front of her, to which she became all the more shocked at the sight of a huge barrier protecting the Organization members. Her own Reflega spell soon shattering from her weak state, despite it even appearing to have been hit in any way.

Though, the sight of Xemnas standing in front of his subordinates with his hand out, was more than enough explanation for the shield protecting his subordinates. But the thing that made the teen slowly start to tremble aside from the rising pain, was the fact that the silver-haired man did not even appear phased from blocking her attack. Him looking as if he just shrugged off a fly while allowing his barrier to drop and slowly walk toward the teen. Whom had fallen to her knees while straining to breathe properly, which was almost impossible due to the sheer pain.

However, with every step Xemnas took, 'Sora' felt a bit more fear creeping up inside her very being. "Do you know what the fatal flaw of the Omega Burst is? Aside from the time it takes to charge up the power, and even the fact that you can't use magic for three days of course." the man began in a confident tone while stopping a few feet in front of the teen.

"It also has a terrible weakness in the Reflect spell that protects the user. The center plate in the back is completely removed in order to provide an extra boost in attack power. Though, not many people even know about it, or can even exploit. But if done properly...you'll kill the user long before they even finish the spell." he continued, his voice becoming a somewhat taunting one while crossing his arms.

The man's posture showing that he knew he has already won, to which he allowed the red beam in the girl's stomach to disappear. This making it slightly easier to breath for 'Sora', yet she soon began to cough out small amounts of blood. "And while I didn't get to kill you on the spot, like I hoped...it seems that you've lost this fight all the same." Xemnas stated, to which he uncrossed his arms and smirked in amusement at the teen.

Whom was doing all that she could in order to breathe properly, however, she soon sent a glare up at the man. Though his returning gaze showed that he was unconvinced of her conviction to continue, his eyes quickly widened when she summoned both Keyblades once more. This lead for him to jump backward when 'Sora' actually rushed him and swung her weapons toward him.

"Hmph...foolish girl. You don't even know when to give up." Xemnas whispered to himself before glancing to the other Nobodies gathered around him.

"Break every last bone in her body, but leave the finishing blow for me." he ordered before returning to the balcony with Roxas.

The raven-haired teen glanced to this, yet seemed to look at a spot on the wall, just to the side of the honey-blond. She then quickly turned back to her opponents as they rushed forward with even greater speed than she could keep up with in her weakened state. This forced the girl to remain entirely on the defensive just to stay alive. Her dodging away from Xigbar's arrows, yet was quickly met by Demyx's water spheres to her back. All of which exploded into a torrent of water that blasted her forward and right at Xaldin.

Whom thrust and slashed with his lances even while the teen let out a brief scream of pain from the previous attack. Though she managed to deflect or dodge four of the weapons, the other two had sliced at her left shoulder and right leg. After holding in another scream, 'Sora' allowed her momentum to carry her forward into a a thrusting attack into Xaldin's stomach. Said man being knocked backward while allowing the teen to land wobbly on the floor.

She then immediately turned toward Luxord when he used two cards to crush her from either side, despite trying to block it with her Keyblades. But while this had been painful, it was the immensely strong swing from Saix's weapon that blasted her far off to the side. Her back smashing hard against the wall as all the air in her lungs was evacuated out, causing the girl to let out a breathless whimper in pain.

Even after this attack however, the assault continued with Xigbar appearing in front of her with dozens of arrows shooting toward 'Sora'. The teen herself managing to free her arms from the dented steel and hit some of the arrows away. Though, her efforts ended up going to waste as the twenty arrows that hit her caused more than enough damage. This then sparked for him to charge up a large blue-colored arrow and shoot it at the teen while she tried to recover. Just as he shot it however, 'Sora' jumped away from the wall and hit Xigbar across the face with her Keyblade.

Meanwhile, Demyx came rushing over and swung his weapon toward the girl as a stream of water followed behind it. But once he was close enough, the raven-haired girl thrust her Keyblade into the sitar to stop its momentum. She then used the same action with her other weapon into the man's stomach and push him back with great force.

'Sora's' sudden outburst having caught each of the Nobodies off guard, but it wasn't to last long as Luxord swung multiple cards into her side before she could react. Which knocked her toward one of the edges of the platform, forcing the teen to stop her momentum with both Keyblades. Upon doing so however, Saix and Xaldin appeared on either side of the teen. The former making a downward thrust from above, while the latter's lances surround the from all sides.

All of this ensuring that there was no chance of escape for the girl, whom could hardly even move at this point from her injuries. The more she did, the less she was able to breathe. Which, in turn, the harder it became to move. But as she coughed a bit of blood, 'Sora' slashed at the incoming weapons with both of her own. Despite only hitting a few of the lances, she managed to deflect them just enough so that the rest would only slash her down the back, shoulders and left leg. Though, her weak swing could only move the claymore to the side just enough to miss her head, it still coming down and shattering the bones in her right leg.

These new injuries causing 'Sora' to scream out in pain and tears to roll down her cheeks. However, once the pair moved their weapons away, Xigbar appeared in front of her with a few arrows aimed at her head. Yet, even when she instinctively used her left leg to roll to the right side, she was still struck in the ribs. Many of which cracked upon impact, to which she was sent tumbling to the side while letting out another breathless whimper.

Both of the girl's weapons had fallen from her hands and disappeared, her no longer having the strength to hold them. 'Sora's' body feeling almost numb now, the pain being so great that her mind could barely even comprehend it. Yet as she laid there, expecting someone to come over to continue the attack, no one did.

This lead for her to slowly lift her head up and gaze up toward Xemnas on the balcony as he had his hand raised. Him obviously feeling like this was the proper time to end this 'fight', something the girl was grateful for as she looked just beyond Roxas and took on a weak smile. Her expression catching some of the others off guard as Xemnas appeared in front of her with red beams already in both hands.

"A valiant struggle...regardless of how pointless it was." the man stated, his tone sounded both patronizing and insulting.

"Any last words?" he asked as one of his hands was brought up, while the other pointed at the girl in order to prevent her from attacking.

'Sora' looked at the man silently for a few moments, yet her smile just remained as she opened her mouth to speak. "Gotcha." is all she whispered before placing a hand to her chest as it glowed faintly.

She then warped away and instantly appearing beside Roxas, to which a dark portal swallowed them both inside before vanishing instantly afterward. All this caused each of the Nobodies' eyes to widen in shock, as well as for a somewhat foreign expression to twist Xemnas' expression, pure rage. This expression increasing more and more as he let out a frustrated growl; "Sora..." he managed out while clenching his hands into tight fists.

Meanwhile, the teen appeared inside the mansion, where an extremely powerful barrier was waiting around them. But the moment she arrived with Roxas, said teen generated a great amount of power in order to break free of the spell and escape. Despite knowing what was coming, 'Sora' just took on a soft smile while looking over toward Kairi off to the side. Whom had a horrified expression on her features in seeing the state the girl was in.

Yet as the auburn-haired teen moved to try and get 'Sora' out of the barrier, the girl simply gave a wider smile. "Make sure he's happy." was all she said before Roxas allowed all his power to burst forth.

This explosion caused a blinding light to fill the area within the large barrier, as well as create a loud rumbling that overlapped Kairi's pleas to stop. But by the time the light diminished, all that could be seen was an unconscious Roxas. The honey-blond having been hit by his own attack, due to it being contained to such a limited area.

"No..it can't be..." the girl whispered out silently as she just fell to her knees and placed both hands over her mouth.

Silence filled the entire mansion as the others quickly figured out what happened when they realized that 'Sora' hadn't gotten out of the barrier. No one having any words to speak as one by one, they came to understand that 'this' was the raven-haired girl's plan all along. This created a mixture of sadness, regret and even some anger within each of them while tilting their heads down. Despite finally completing the mission they set out to do, they all felt like they lost regardless. None of them even being able to muster moving away from their spots, as if paying their respects to the teen with their silence.

All the while, from within the pod Sora slept, a tear fell from the girl's cheek, as if her body itself also felt the pain of this loss.

* * *

 **This song is ending, but the story is still far from over. Leave a review of your thoughts, feelings and critiques about this chapter and story thus far. I'll see you all next week in chapter one of; 'Inverted Sky: Kingdom Hearts II'.**


End file.
